A Pirate's Journey
by CrimsonMartian2020
Summary: Setting out from the ice cold North Blue, a pirate soon to be known around the world as Koko D. Archie sails to the Grand Line, acquiring a crew to find the One Piece. Archie is a high-spirited, clever and caring individual who lived up in a mountainous region most of his life away from society. How will Archie rise to the conflicts he will face? Find out in this epic adventure!
1. Chapter 1 - A Favor For A Favor

A Pirate's Journey (One Piece Fanfiction) - Chapter 1: A Favor For A Favor

 _ **The most valuable treasure known as the One Piece is rumored to be found at the end of the Grand Line, the most dangerous sea in the entire world. Former King of the Pirates Jack Rum said so himself on his deathbed that his endless supply of wealth lay at such a place as he and his crew were the only ones to ever reach a mythical destination like that themselves. The Great Pirate Era ended with his death, issuing in a new era known as The Hunt. A time when pirate crews all over rushed to the Grand Line in order to find such a bountiful treasure. A young man from the mountains by the name of Koko D Archie holds a fiery ambition in his heart that is unstoppable. He wants to become the one and only King of the Pirates by acquiring the One Piece!**_

 **Byrjun Town, North Blue**

 _ ***45 Years After Captain Jack Rum's Death***_

An ordinary town begins a brand new day as the sun gleams over the horizon. A rooster is heard cockledoodledooing in the distance as the citizens wake up to another day of life as per usual. What they are unaware of is that a young man from the mountains peaking nearby will make a rare visit to their cozy atmosphere.

The young man known as Archie or the mountain mole by the townspeople stands on a smooth boulder overlooking the sky and the town below as he stands up on a mountain range. With a grin on his face, excitement brews. Archie has yearned for the day to begin setting sail as a pirate. He spent a long time training and less time getting involved with others that he forgot the adventure of visiting Byrjun in the distance below his feet.

Hopping his way down, he carries a purse of berries in his pocket. Money his long gone grandfather stashed for him combined with what he earned during his time training to get strong for the world ahead of him. He wears a hat that barely stays on his head... it isn't just any hat but a pirate hat. One his grandfather owned and an accessory he will cherish forever. It's the only memory he has left of him since his grandfather's last days of life.

Running through the woods like an obstacle course, the energetic man comes to an abrupt halt by a tree. Grabbing it's bark, he huffs and puffs coming to the realization he made his way down to the town. Archie is looking for someone. The only person he truly considered a close friend. His name was Vincent but he preferred to call him Vinnie.

Ever since he could remember... Vinnie always sneaked away from his home to go into hiding in the woods to play with him. Something that put him at a lot of risk and trouble. But that's the thing that Archie truly admired. His courage to play with the child everyone regarded as the "mountain mole" because of his wild, uncivilized behavior as a kid.

Making his way down to the town, he stumbles into an old man sitting on a bench with his pet dog. Archie decides he would converse with the man to see if he knew anything about where Vinnie might live.

"Hi there sir, it's an amazing day is it not?" Archie greets the old senior in a quite civilized yet cheerful manner.

The old man lifts his head slightly and squints his eyes at Archie in order to get a better look.

"Good morning, young man. The weather is rather enjoyable, yes-" The old man replies warmly before stumbling on his tongue at the sight of the individual.

"Beg my pardon.. But are you the boy who lives in the Maltese mountains?" He asks out of amazement. He remembered the rumors of the dark red haired boy native to the mountain wilds nearby but he never expected to encounter him possessing such a welcoming demeanor.

Archie nods with a grin. "Yeah, I bet I'm not what you folk were expecting, huh?" He chuckles. The old man grew startled for a moment and then began to chuckle with him.

"To be honest, not at all. I'd expect you to be wrestling bears or something." The old man jokes.

Archie begins to laugh. "It's not like I haven't gone without having to wrestle a few bears."

That response causes the old man to choke on his breath for a second and then he proceeds to ask why Archie has visited their cozy little town.

"The name is Elmer, it's a pleasure. What brings you to Byrjun, my boyo?" Elmer curiously questions.

Archie almost forgets about what he came here for while petting Elmer's adorable little poodle. He gets up remembering his motive.

"Oh, that's right. The name's Archie. It's nice to meet ya. I came here looking for an old buddy of mine. His name is Vincent. Would you know where I could find him?" Archie asks him kindly.

Elmer grasps his chin in deep thought as he attempted to recall where he heard that name before.

"Vincent... Vincent... I don't think I know anyone by that name..." Elmer responds with uncertainty.

"Well okay then..." Archie ends with discontent.

Immediately after Elmer replies with an unsatisfying answer, Archie begins walking down the dirt road toward the more largely populated area of the town with intentions of finding answers, Elmer becomes surprised to see him walk off so quickly. Then he remembers that the boy is uncivilized and probably isn't aware of how rude he is doing such a thing.

"Did he just start walking away because I couldn't give him what he wanted to hear...? How rude." Elmer thinks to himself.

Archie begins to deeply contemplate the whereabouts of his friend Vinnie as he walks away.

"Didn't he have some tall, monster dad who wore a cap? What was he again? He was some sort of soldier..." Archie contemplates out loud.

Elmer can't help but overhear Archie and because he is so fascinated with this boy's arrival to the town, he hollers to Archie telling him that he might know of such a man.

"Oi there, boyo! I know of such a man!" Elmers hollers to Archie with his hands caressing his mouth like a speakerphone.

Archie spins right around and runs hurriedly towards Elmer in the excitement of finding an answer. He nearly causes the old man to fall over in response. People around reacted weirdly to his energy.

"Ohh, do you really? If you would please tell me!" Archie requests impatiently.

Elmer repairs his posture and tells Archie he would reveal where a man who fits that description may live... only if he does a favor for him first.

"Alright, alright. Only if you walk my poodle Snore, I think he needs to go relieve himself." Elmer says relaxatively.

Archie reacts like an impatient child would, his attitude changed from being polite to being bratty.

"Ugh... really? But why can't you tell me now?" Archie whines as the poodle Snore begins walking through Archie's legs.

Elmer goes from relaxed to irritated in a matter of moments, crossing his arms in seriousness. He is sick and tired of this boy's rudeness.

Elmer: "I think you may need to work on your manners! I don't know what you learned living up on those mountains but here in Byrjun... you do a favor for a god damn favor! Show some modesty, boyo!" Elmer snaps.

Archie slouches and moans in response. He knows the geezer is right, after all he was taught by his grandpa years ago that if he wants something... he has to be willing to give back to those who have what he seeks.

"I know. Come on Snore." Archie reluctantly admits his fault and grabbed Snore's leash... showing the dog that he will walk him for his time to go shit.

After this drastic change of emotions in their conversation, Archie begins walking Snore through the grasslands nearby.

Compared to Archie's perspective on how his journey of becoming a pirate and traveling to the Grand Line would start, taking a dog for a walk to go shit was not ideal at all. This fact makes him moody for the duration of the walk. But he also looks on the bright side, helping this old man out would give him the location of where Vinnie lives and that's what he needed. Of course, he could have went to someone else about it but Elmer's fit over his rudeness reminds him of his grandfather who also scolded him for misbehaving as a child. This memory straightens him out by the end of the walk. Returning to the man after the dog gets it out of his little doggy system, he apologizes for his misbehavior only minutes ago.

"Ahh hey Elmer, here's your dog back. I'm sorry about before. I acted out because I was too over excited about the idea of seeing an old buddy of mine again after a few years. I didn't mean to

take it out on you just because you wanted me to do you a favor." Archie apologizes while returning the dog to his familiar owner, confessing his wrongdoings sincerely.

The old man known as Elmer stood up to receive the leash from Archie. He grins and nods, reciprocating Archie's apology.

"Mistakes are always forgivable, if you have the courage to admit them. Otherwise I accept your apology, Archie. What you need to be aware of is that there are people out there in this world who have the corrupt authority and power to behead others for impolite manners. Of course, on my end I don't have a blade to behead you with. Hahaha." Elmer quotes a man he once knew and replies to Archie's apology with humorous forgiveness.

Archie laughs awkwardly in return and then proceeds to ask Elmer politely discerning the whereabouts of the "soldier dad" of Vinnie's.

"Again, you're right. It's one of those things about the world I'm not looking forward to witnessing. But if I may ask, do you know who and where that soldier man may be living at in this town?" Archie wonders.

Elmer almost forgets about returning the favor which is quite embarrassing considering he gave Archie a rough time about manners and politeness.

"Yes, yes. That man you mentioned must be the only Marine who lives in this small, quiet town. His name is Captain Elias Ron Vach, he wears his uniform in our town's name." Elmer answers about the identity of the man but Archie was looking for more specifics.

"Elias Von Rach? It must be him. Do you where he lives?" Archie continues questioning Elmer with a tone of desperation in his plea.

As Archie insisted with his questions, it hit Elmer that this boy is looking for such an important man. It must be for a reason. His change in tone begins to show some wonder as well.

"Everyone who has lived here as long as I have knows where the famous marine lives. He moved here about a decade ago and easily became a figurehead of our little community. Oceanview Road on the coast of the island is where you'll find him..." Elmer explains with admiration, finally giving Archie the answer he was looking for... somewhat.

Archie begins to fluster in joy that he finally figured out where he could find Vinnie, his emotions go on display as he jumps with his arms raised.

"YESSSSS! HERE I COME, VINNIE!" Archie shouts without realizing it.

Elmer furthermore lets his curiosity get the best of him. He begins inspecting the boy. This makes Archie start to feel uncomfortable just as fast as he got overjoyed.

"Can I help you Elmer? I already did you a favor." Archie confusingly pleads.

After finishing his inspection, he begins to target Archie's motives and intentions for locating the local marine.

"Hmm.. If you don't mind me asking... why would you want to find this Vincent and how does that tie up with the marine captain?" Elmer suspiciously inquires while he grasps his hairy chin with his hand absent of the leash.

The boy gestures with a finger over his lips that he will not tell. He knows well that even with the address of the road in which the marine resides, he will still have some difficulty finding the home with his unfamiliarity of the town's nooks and crannies.

"I do mind, actually. I cannot tell you such confidential info. Unless you show me the way to the captain's home, of course..." Archie answers with incredible cleverness, enforcing Elmer's own moral concerning favors.

Elmer grins with an understanding that Archie took from what he spoke of before and because he curiosity gets the better of him... Elmer generously decides that he will help show Archie the way to the marine's home.

"Seems like I'll have to do what you ask of me to get an honest answer out of you, won't I?" Elmer sneers as he walks ahead of the boy with his poodle following along.

Archie trots alongside him with a wide, mischievous smile on his face. Bag on his back, hat pinned to his neck… he is more ready than ever to find his friend and begin their adventure they were only allowed to dream about before.

"A favor for a favor." Archie comments as they descend the road that leads to the town square.


	2. Chapter 2: The Devil's Tree Bears Fruit

A Pirate's Journey - Chapter 2: The Devil's Tree Bears Fruits of Truths

Last time in APJ, Archie encountered an old man named Elmer and his pet poodle Snore after making his way down to Byrjun Town from the mountains where he lived. In order to get information on the whereabouts of Vinnie, an old close friend of his, Archie had to walk Elmer's dog for a favor. The young man just wanted to find a boat and set sail with his friend to the Grand Line and become a pirate. Returning he apologized for his rudeness and then managed to win over the old man applying the seniors teachings of morality upon him. Therefore Elmer decided to bring Archie to the house where Vinnie's father, Marine Captain Elias Ron Vach, lives in return to find out what Archie's true intentions were.

Byrjun Town, North Blue

Walking through the bustling town during the peak of noon, Elmer and Archie take in how busy their seemingly small economy is during mid-day. The market is crowded with townspeople shopping for fresh produce that some local fishermen and farmers managed to acquire recently. Archie's favorite food is the Wild Spiral Salmon fish that make their home in the frosty waters surrounding the island. Time and time again, Archie is in awe at how delicious the fish can get when cooked over a bonfire. His mouth begins to drool as he places his attention on the big man reeling in a batch of the aforementioned red salmon.

Elmer notices the young man becomes distracted so easily as he attempts to explain to him the town as a whole. He then starts to comment on what Archie has taken interest in.

"You probably haven't been down in Byrjun very much during your life spent in the mountains, but I can see that you are aware of how delicious North Blue fish can be once they are pulled in from the icy waters. It's our pride and joy, a delicacy of the gods." Elmer states with a hint of teary pride in his hometown's economical success.

Archie hardly listens to Elmer boast about the town they walk through but he still respects the old man's expression of how he cares so much for this place. The fresh batch of salmon makes it difficult for him to concentrate on the conversation at hand though.

"Yeah, yeah. A delicacy of the gods... I have to get myself some of that." Archie murmured with no attention spent on his words. He flies over to the freshly caught fish and grabs one of them from the net.

Elmer shakes his head and begins to sigh in disappointment.

"Not only does the boy refuse to listen, he also doesn't know that things don't come for free. He's probably going to die out there on the sea when he becomes a marine." Elmer says to himself in disappointment.

Doing this, a middle-aged fisherman of muscular build and short blonde hair catches him with suspicion. He grabs Archie's wrist with the fish in the same hand and demands to know if he is going to buy the fish or not.

"Hey boy, are you paying for this fish or not? If not, put it back or we are going to have some trouble." The fisherman warns him with a look of troubling suspicion.

Archie looks up at him with a menacing stare for a second, implying that he might indeed have a problem. Only for him then to change into a very friendly attitude.

"Of course, you caught the fish after all." Archie responds pleasantly as he grabs a berry from his coin purse with his free hand and hands it to the fisherman. Everyone including the fisherman and Elmer becomes shocked at how well the situation went.

The tall, blonde fisherman lets go of his grip and bottles up embarassment for becoming too great aggressive toward the unnoticeably kind young man. Archie pats him on the shoulder and lets him know that what he did was the right thing.

"No need to feel sorry, I should have made my intentions to buy clear from the beginning. Also great catch, by the way... these salmon look amazing." Archie states as he adores the fish he bought.

The fisherman begins to glow at the compliment Archie gives and scratches his head as he truly is ashamed for assuming the boy would just take.

"Thanks, they really are a beauty. Spent the entire day yesterday over by the coast pulling them in like candy. My name is Neil, and you are?" The fisherman known as Neil replied and introduced himself.

"The name is Archie, you'll come to know my name well soon. Keep doing what you do best, Neil." Archie concludes as he catches up to Elmer to continue their trip. Nobody really understood what he meant by "they will know his name well soon" but regardless Neil waves to him as he leaves. Immediately after the encounter, people begin gathering all around him to examine the fish he caught that Archie deemed "amazing". Elmer's suspicion dwindles as he starts to believe more and more that this boy refers to becoming a famous marine alike Captain Elias. That's until the conversation is brought up during the second half of their walk... they were near the coast where Oceanview Road resides when Elmer gets his end of the favor.

"So... Archie boyo, I assume you want to become a marine with your visit to this man's estate?" Elmer asks with a high degree of curiosity as his poodle lifts his leg to pee on some rock nearby the path they traversed. Archie's belly rumbles as the question is brought up.

"Hold on, I'm starving." Archie pulls the fish out of the larger bag perched on his shoulder.

Elmer begins to get a bit nervous at Archie's hesitation to answer and warns him that eating a fish raw will make him sick.

"You don't eat the fish raw, Archie! You need a fire to cook that on!" Elmer warns him with concern.

Archie laughs really hard in response to Elmer's warning and holds the fish by its tail in one hand upside down. The other hand resting below the fish.

"Of course you don't eat a fish raw, haha! I'm going to cook it, obviously." Archie says as he holds the fish the way he does.

Elmer is really confused with what Archie's telling him until... the boy's lower right hand ignites a flame large enough to begin cooking the fish. The senior's reaction is that of him absolutely stunned in disbelief, his hat falling off his head as he jumps back from what Archie's doing. Engulfing his tired vision is the impossible fire floating above the boy's palm. Elmer is speechless and Archie needing to concentrate... waits until the right time the fish cooks just right.

"Wh- wh- what-... Is that magic?" Elmer stumbles as his poodle Snore escapes behind his master in slight fear.

When the fish is finally cooked, Archie takes a big bite out of the fish's head.

"I aith a defill fru..." Archie replies with a mouthful of fish.

Elmer becomes very intrigued with the boy's strange powers and picks up his hat, placing it back on his head. Archie stands in bliss while chewing the food.

"Excuse me, what did you say?" Elmer further questions him closing in on the boy somewhat at a safe distance.

Archie then gets disgusted, spitting out some of the bones he almost chokes on. Answering Elmer as he can sense the senior feels a bit afraid.

"Ugh... the bones... I meant to say I ate a devil fruit, it gave me the power to manipulate the four elements." Archie explains to Elmer, who is completely stumped. The term "devil fruit" rings through the man's ears for a moment and then Elmer begins to recall when he heard of such a thing.

"But aren't they just a myth? They supposedly grant you the power of the sea devil..." Elmer states blankly as he attempts to contemplate what he just saw.

Archie finishes up his meal and becomes glad to hear that Elmer knows what they are, it saves him the explanation.

"Yup and that's why the sea hates me. My sorry ass can't swim. But hey, dont worry old man... I won't light you or anyone else on fire... unless you deserve it of course." The strange boy chuckles. Saying such dark humor makes Elmer gulp and laugh nervously as they reach Oceanview Road. Elmer points ahead to a rather large building further up the hilly road, it is blue in color with darker blue, horizontal stripes blazed across it and appears to be several floors tall.

"There's the captain's home up there, good luck getting recruited into the marines boyo." Elmer says, wishing him luck as he walked away. He can't help but feel absolutely astonished about the strange boy.

Archie responds with a very confused look and turns around to face the retreating old man.

"Thanks a lot but... I don't have plans to become some marine. I plan to sail the seas as a pirate and I'm heading right for the Grand Line!" Archie states as he starts to run toward the house pointed out by Elmer. Speaking of Elmer, he again becomes absolutely stunned at the boy's response. His jaw drops and he begins to recall an old memory from his youth when he used to be friends with a similar boy.

In the flashback, Elmer remembers declining the boy wearing a pirate hat when he asks of him to join his crew. The pirate hat boy laughs and tells him he is going to sail the Grand Line... Elmer never seen him again after that fateful day. Once he reverts back to reality... he sees Archie, the mountain boy, runnning away wearing an identical pirate hat around the back of his neck with a string attached.

"Wait! Get back here, boy!" Elmer shouts in desperation.

Getting further away, Archie waves his hand.

"See ya Elmer! Thanks for everything!" Archie says goodbye as he approaches the house he assumes Vinnie must be living in. The excitement brews up again and revitalizes the ambitious future pirate as he knocks on the front door.

"Hello, anyone home? Vinnie, are you here?" Archie yells while he bangs on the door.

A young man with wavy light brown hair and blue eyes appears to be staring in frustration at the marine uniform laying out on his bed. Hearing the banging at the door, he begins to sweat furiously and runs to answer it like a ball of nerves. This nervousness causes him to fall down the stairs leading to the front door. Archie hears the racket and becomes curious and confused.

"Ahh, everything okay in there?" Archie asks with concern, his ear against the door.

The young man gets up in a panic with his hair out of place in a mess and reaches for the door, turning the knob to open it...

"Yes, everything's fine-" The boy responds nervously as he opens the door to find a familiar face standing on the porch. The last person he expects to be the one knocking on the door... Mountain boy...

"Archie?! What are you doing here-" Vinnie asks stunned with amazement. Before he can even finish his question, Archie lunges at him for a hug taking Vinnie off guard. This is the last thing Vinnie expected to happen on a day like today. Letting go of the bearhug he gives Vinnie, Archie cannot express more how much he has missed his old friend.

"Vinnie! I missed you so much, man! You've gotten a lot taller since we were younger." Archie states in a bottle of joy while he takes in Vinnie's more mature appearance.

"Yeah I guess I have, haven't I? It's been a long time." Vinnie replies in earnest as he looks Archie up and down. Then it hits him, where has this guy been? He hasn't seen or heard of him for four or five years. Vinnie didn't have many friends and Archie... though he was strange and weird... was the only person he could really open up to back in their days of playing in the mountain wilds away from the confines of his home. It made him forget the difficulties in life. Archie leaving suddenly after his grandfather's death left Vinnie uncertain of Archie's whereabouts or his well-being. With all of this coming back to him in the moment, he grabs a hold of Archie by the collar of his shirt and demands to know why he left and what he has been doing.

"Archie... why did you leave?! I was really worried you would've been eaten by a mountain lion or something, you idiot..." Vinnie demands with some emotional desperation for an answer. It appears that if Archie would have given him an unsatisfactory answer, he would punch him in the face.

Archie smirks in joy knowing his friend really did care about him unlike most of the townspeople and Vinnie's dad. He grabs a hold of his hat from behind his head and places it on his temple.

"To get strong, of course. I've been wrestling my demons. Don't tell me you forgot about our quest to the Grand Line, did you?" Archie answers with another question. Grabbing a hold of Vinnie's head, applying a headlock and delivering a nuggie to his wavy thickness of hair. This response makes Vinnie remember their ambitions as kids, it brings him satisfaction in knowing the knucklehead was alright.

"No, I didn't. Let go Archie that hurts, haha." Vinnie informs him that he didn't forget and how painful the headlock was. Archie released his head a moment after and waits in content for Vinnie's thoughts on the subject. The wavy-haired boy didn't forget, not for one day did those ambitions leave his mind. However...

"Those dreams we had when we were kids, huh?" Vinnie murmurs with a bothered tone. Archie could see right through him and wonders what got Vinnie down so quickly about it.

"They aren't dreams no more. They are about to become a reality... join me. I'm leaving this cozy little island for the Grand Line." Archie requests as he puts out his hand for a handshake in agreement.

Vinnie becomes ecstatic to see Archie's confidence in pursuing their dream. Just as fast as the excitement brews, it dwindles with Vinnie frowning in frustration. He slaps Archie's hand away.

"I can't join you Archie. I have another dream now." Vinnie declines reluctantly, Archie stares at his old friend in disbelief wondering what happened to him during these past five years. This wasn't the same Vinnie he remembers.


	3. Chapter 3 - Who Are You? Good Question

A Pirate's Journey - Chapter 3: Who Are You? Good Question.

Last time in APJ, Archie demonstrated his mysterious devil fruit ability to Elmer while cooking the fish he acquired from a fisherman named Neil in the market. The old man came to the false conclusion that Archie just wanted to get recruited by the marines because he wanted to know where the captain was living at on the island. He couldn't have been further from the truth when it was revealed to him during Archie's departure that he sets out to become a pirate. Continuously leaving the geezer shocked, Archie also reminded him of some of his old memories. Once knowing a boy who wore the same hat as Archie's, Elmer reaches his peak of fascination with the boy. Continuing on with his plans, Archie then manages to reunite with his old friend Vinnie at the designated home. Sharing a few words, it appears that Vinnie isn't the same cheeky, ambitious kid he remembered him to be as he refuses Archie's request to join him on his adventure...

Dropping a needle in the empty silence that envelopes the entrance Archie and Vinnie stood in would create a blare of noise. Archie begins to feel stiff to the bone and destructive enough to burn down trees as Vinnie attempts to explain his decline.

"I can't just leave with you, Archie! We aren't kids anymore, the dreams we had no longer apply in a world that makes the decisions for you. It's not the other way around Archie, my father wants me to become a marine! My family's legacy is too much to walk away from!" Vinnie desperately explains, begging for Archie to understand. The room gets even quieter as Archie stands still like a corpse... unresponsive. This refusal to reply fuels Vinnie's desperation and brings anger.

"Why can't he just understand it isn't that easy for me anymore?" Vinnie asks himself as he stares at Archie with his head down.

The young boy then proceeds to run upstairs and comes back down with the marine uniform in his hands. He is determined to make Archie understand if he wants to be selfish. Grabbing Archie by the collar of his shirt, he hopes to snap Archie out of it by throwing his reason in the mountain's boy face. By reason he means his uniform.

"Look Archie, do you see this? This is a marine uniform. I am scheduled to meet with my father later on today about my recruitment into the marines. He is a famous captain, even my cousin is a marine! You have it easy! You don't have a family that expects great things of you! I can't run off playing pirates with you!" Vinnie painfully screams into Archie's face with the uniform lifted in his right hand.

Just as Vinnie is about to let go and begin to cry, Archie looks up at him full of rage and tackles him hard to the floor. Loosening the grip of Vinnie's uniform, it falls into a mess next to them. Archie pins him to the ground and starts to yell at Vinnie who's already in tears after everything he said.

"Who are you? What did you do with Vinnie?! I need to know now! You are not the Vinnie I remember finding in the woods! He was a brave warrior who would have never abandoned his dreams of becoming the best gunman in the world!" Archie demands, his words running through Vinnie like sharp knives. The boy couldn't hold back from crying, he really didn't mean to get swallowed by his family's expectations. It pains Vinnie to even entertain the idea of refusing Archie but he doesn't want everyone he knows to look down on him.

Vinnie attempts to respond in sobs, Archie interrupts him to continue.

"Instead I get a so-called man who is afraid... afraid to step out of his father's shadow. Sure, what Vinnie and I had was a mere childhood fantasy. But that was only because we weren't grown up enough to sail out into the open seas. If he was here, he would have joined me without this hesitation. Unlike him, you aren't welcome to join my crew." Archie finishes by grabbing the marine uniform and throwing it at Vinnie's face. He releases his grip on Vinnie and stands for the door.

Vinnie sits up full of tears and a runny nose in awe... speechless as Archie walks out of his home. He remembers his father and his expectations of molding him into a successful marine. Also his deceased mother... she was different... loving and caring. Recalling a memory of her telling him to stop focusing on others and to think of himself for a change. His parents had their disagreements but he knew his father still loved her, how devastated they both were after she mysteriously died... He isn't his dad though. Elias Ron Vach is a formidable, strict captain of a marine crew who has a dog-like loyalty to the government he protects.

Back against the darkest corner of his living room, Vinnie's crystalline blue eyes gleam at the marine uniform in his hands, contemplating the next chapter in his life. His face is scarred with drying sadness and he is fully aware that Archie is far gone down the road. If he is to change his mind, it will have to be soon as he is unsure when his father will arrive. The conflicted marine prospect clenches his uniform in a mix of emotions.

"Who am I?" Vinnie argues with himself.

The sky outside loses its brightness as clouds begin to blot out the pre-existing beautiful day. A single, young pirate wanders through the path leading to the town square, his motivation drained out of his veins like he lost a lot of blood. He attempts to comprehend what just happened back there during the way...

"Did I take it too far...? No, of course not. He needed a reality check, I gave him one. Ugh... Archie, you idiot... you always take things too far." Archie thinks aggressively to himself as he checks his waterskin to find it empty, making him slouch in a painful sigh.

It hits him that he is going to need the supplies for the journey ahead. It will be lonely out there on the sea but as long as he has the food and water for the trip, he will be as good as gold... Who is he kidding? Vinnie's company would make the adventure so much more bearable. Regret lurks its way into Archie's mind as he enters the square with a dry mouth and a sour attitude.

Noticeably the square got a lot less busy since he was here about more than a hour ago. The market's visitors are few and mostly consisting of seniors or children. Browsing around, Archie decides that he will find a place to grab a drink before packing up and acquiring a boat. His eyes eventually lay on a pub known as "The Flying Fish", walking towards the door he is met with a loud creak upon opening it.

Entering the bar, the place smells like that of spilled booze and seafood. Archie isn't concerned about being asked his age and walks right up to the bar table to sit down at one of the vacant stools. The bartender peers over at the young man from behind the table as he cleans out a clear glass with a cloth.

"Heya boy, are yer old enough to drink?" The bartender asks, his voice startling Archie as he reaches for some money.

"Of course, about to turn 20 next month. Can you get me some of that?" Archie answers and requests a drink of the bottle he points at on the shelf. A green bottle, supposedly a lager, with an illustration of a sailing boat and a label that reads "Departure of The Deep Diver".

The bartender doesn't bother to question Archie anymore afterward, there wasn't much of a care for drinking restrictions in a island town like Byrjun. It's a traditional pastime for any passing traveler or citizen who wishes to celebrate or drink their sorrows away. Grabbing the green bottle and pouring it's contents into a tankard... the bartender swiftly hands it to him. Archie tosses a few berries on to the table for the bartender to retrieve as he grabs the tankard full of lager and begins to drink it. A smooth, cold taste of vanilla and a refreshing hint reminiscent of the ocean, the drink soon puts Archie in bliss almost making him forget about his trip to Vinnie's place.

"Alike the Deep Diver, I shall depart for the sea as well. Not just any sea, the Grand Line..." Archie states with a slight raise of his cup. The bartender sneers at the young one with the rest of the pub becoming dead quiet. Those around began to laugh and whisper nothings as they stared at the new arrival in their pub. Archie catches on to this fast and knows what they think of what he says.

"Foolish boy, yer must have been drunk before yer came in here." The bartender responds while putting some mugs into the sink behind the counter, he knew of many a sailor who deems the Grand Line a voyage of great adventure and wealth. He wants to assure the boy that the garbage he spews is nothing new. With this response, nearly everyone in the pub began to cackle in laughter. Including Archie, which begins to ruin the mood for everyone else.

"Yeah, except that I wasn't. You know about the treasure that lies at the end of the Grand Line, don't you?" Archie questions the barkeep. The bartender behind the table gets riled up about the younger man with the pirate hat and his cheeky dreams. Usually it wouldn't take this much to sway someone's confidence but this kid... is something else.

"The One Piece, of course I know of it. It's only a four decade old fairy tale that Jack came up with to start a war. There's no treasure so forget the Grand Line if you value your life. It's a dangerous sea, there is nothing but death." The bartender warns the boy who begins to laugh. How can a individual like this take his warning as a joke? It also makes the server of drinks the more frustrated with the boy. Other customers in the pub rally up against Archie, spouting some comments of their own.

"What's so funny? Go to the Grand Line then, you punk. Let's see how long it takes before you find your guts being spilled." One man states.

"The One Piece isn't real. It's something from a children's book. No wonder you believe it." Another man jokes.

Archie finds himself in a situation where he turned almost everyone in the bar against him... what he also knows is that he also attracted the attention of two drunk individuals who step their way to his stool. The same guys who also made comments out loud. He can hear and smell their breath like that of two bulls ready to stampede. They begin to invade his space and target him for his foolishness.

"I don't think a boy like you deserves to be allowed in a man's sanctuary. Go spread your fairy tales to those who are stupid enough to hear you out." The bigger guy of the two states while laying his hands on the table. Using one of them to steal Archie's drink.

"Yeah, that's right punk. Go eat some shit while you're at it, maybe the taste will teach you how to shut up." The other smaller drunk says while aggressively poking at Archie's shoulder.

The slightly buzzed Archie sits in no response for a moment. As the bigger man drinks the stolen beverage next to Archie, another person grabs a hold of his arm signaling for him to stop what he's doing.

"That's enough, Malcolm. I won't sit idly by as you steal his drink and threaten him." The intruding man demands. Malcolm, the big man who took Archie's drink, pulls away from the intruder's grip and as he does... he is met with a punch to the face upon realizing who it is he just lashed against. Malcolm lands on the damp, wooden floor behind Archie and looks up to see it is indeed Neil, an old friend of his and fisherman of the town. The same guy Archie met earlier.

Malcolm is surprised, he never expected anyone especially Neil to interfere. While he lay there, Neil leans over to Archie and asks if he is alright. The bartender orders them all to leave the fight outside, but he only becomes background noise.

"Are you alright, Archie?" Neil asks with concern only to met with an unexpected grin on Archie's face. Lifting his head, he responds casually.

"Of course, I'm alright. These bullies are just upset because their ambitions, unlike ours, were crushed long ago."

He stands up from his stool. The other smaller man lunges at Archie out of anger and is met with having his face slammed into the bar table as Archie wrenches his shoulder and arm. Because the man was drunk, the initial slam incapacitates him. Archie realizes this and releases his grip, causing the man to fall to the floor dreaming of sheep. Malcolm couldn't stand to see this happen and wanted to fight with Neil. Standing on weak legs slowly, he attempts an unexpected jab to Neil's face only to be greeted with Archie's knee that strikes him in the side of the head. This blow also causes Malcolm to drop to the floor unconscious, he dreamt of a starry night sky instead of sheep. When Archie lands on his feet, everyone is left feeling perplexed including Neil and the bartender. During this silence of shock, Archie turns around to the barkeep and apologizes for the fight.

"I didn't mean for a fight to break out in here, I'm sorry. If I can get one of those bottles of lager, I'll be out of here faster than you can tell me to leave. Haha."

The barkeep thinks this boy is unbelievable and although he did just fight in his bar, Archie still earned his respect. Almost making him forget he even doubted the boy in the first place. Silently he walks over to the shelf and grabs another green bottle of that Deep Diver lager, handing it to Archie for the exchange of some berries and ends with a nod. Turning toward another bartender who comes in from the back of the pub, he orders him to clean up this mess.

"Hey, you guys who are with Malcolm... come get these sorry slugs and bring them home. He caused a ruckus, did he not? Sully! Come clean up this mess, I pay you good money for a reason." The barkeep instructs them all to take responsibility.

Archie and Neil leave the pub after making sure the barkeep didn't need their help. They run into two intimidating individuals who were just about to enter the place. Delivering stares back and forth, they continue past each other in silence. The young pirate and the fisherman start chatting it up once they walk past the two guys. Both wore differently colored scarves and camouflage clothes, both were big in size as well. It didn't take long for Archie to question Neil about the duo.

"Who were those guys?" Archie questions, he can feel their strength and becomes interested to know their identities.

"Back there, that was Malcolm and Isaiah. Bunch of drunks who spend more time in the pub than they do with their own families." Neil answers with some resentment, he values family more than anything else and those guys forget the faces of their wives.

It doesn't take long for Archie to make it clear to Neil that those two weren't the ones that he meant. To be more specific, he points to the guys entering the pub they just left. Neil peers over only to start sweating out of fear and Archie can sense something off about Neil's behavior.

"Th-Those guys are the Bounty Brothers... what are they doing here in our town?" Neil asks in a panic, already knowing Archie probably doesn't have the answer.

Archie shrugs as they continue walking around the market. He realizes he cares less about them than he thought he did, they are just bounty hunters. It's not like it is his concern. Neil looks awful worried though and that could mean those two don't mean well... but until then he will just stay out of it.

"They must be looking for someone, but who would have a bounty on their head from around here...?" Neil wonders, coming to the conclusion they may actually be looking for Archie after seeing him demonstrate his ability to fight in the pub.

Back at the pub, the two bounty hunters talk it over with each other holding drinks and a handful of wanted posters. They see what transpired here and got answers from the frightened barkeep about the details.

"That kid, I don't see him on any wanted posters..." The bigger but shorter bounty hunter declares disappointed, from what it seems he is craving a fight.

However, the taller but slim bounty hunter makes a claim that they are already looking for someone here and to no longer think anything of the kid who can do some impressive martial arts.

"Voova, there is really no reason to even acknowledge that kid. We have more important matters at hand. Remember, we have information on the whereabouts of someone a lot more dangerous. Somewhere in this town there is a swordsman. He has a bounty of 32 million and yet keeps a low profile. This guy is our meal ticket."

After convincing his partner to lose interest in Archie, he stabs the wanted poster of the person they are looking for with an iron dagger and takes a large gulp of his booze. Voova smacks cups with him and they begin to lay back after traveling so far.

The man on the wanted poster appears to be young with blue slickback hair. His name is labeled as "The Marine Killer, Roda Kira".

6


	4. Chapter 4 Goodbye Byrjun! Sharing Drinks

A Pirate's Journey - Chapter 4: Goodbye Byrjun! Sharing A Drink With A Wanted Man!

 **Last time in APJ, Archie didn't take Vinnie's rejection well and confronted him demanding to know what he did with the Vinnie he remembers. Vinnie remained conflicted as Archie left disappointed. Heading down to the town square, Archie figures he would have a drink before grabbing supplies and a boat to begin sailing. He visits the Flying Fish pub only to be met with trouble once he begins talking very ambitiously about sailing the Grand Line and finding the One Piece treasure. Two drunks by the names of Malcolm and Isaiah walk over to Archie and pester him about his dreams. Neil, the fisherman Archie met earlier that day, interfered in their bullying unable to sit by and watch them. A fight broke out fast and Archie dealt with both men with ease, putting everyone in the bar in awe. Shortly after, Archie left with Neil and walked past two shady, dangerous looking individuals who appeared to be bounty hunters. They seemed to be looking for someone wanted in the small town of Byrjun. A man known as Roda Kira...**

 **Byrjun Town, North Blue**

Archie drops his concerns about the bounty hunters after just having an interest in them a few moments ago. It is roughly noon and he thinks it's probably a better time than any to start packing up some supplies for his soon-to-be journey to the Grand Line. Neil doesn't take long cutting to the chase about what Archie was saying in the pub about 20 minutes ago as they walk through the market. During the conversation, Archie browses the items for sale concerning food and drink.

"So you want to become a pirate, huh? We don't mix well with savages like that here..." Neil states somewhat coldly as he reminds himself of the bounty hunters from a moment ago. This statement gets a reaction of surprise from Archie while buying some salted meats. The fisherman swiftly corrects himself once he notices Archie took a reaction of such, he didn't want to offend him.

"I wasn't referring to you, Archie. From what I can tell, you're a kind and considerate person." Neil says as intended. Archie isn't expecting a compliment but accepts it anyways as a way of showing Neil he means absolutely no harm.

"No need to overreact, Neil. And thanks, I've been told many pirates are like that. You can trust me." Archie replies with a wide, cheeky grin as he grabs more items for his departure. Neil acknowledges Archie with a nod to confirm he takes his word and then proceeds to help the former mountain mole get on his feet with the right supplies. Once they are done, Neil shows him the way to the harbor. On the way, Archie really starts to consider asking Neil to join him.

"You really think the One Piece exists?" Neil questions Archie's motives, walking side by side. He becomes fascinated just like Elmer did at this point. Archie offers another grin that reassures Neil he has absolute confidence in the One Piece's existence. Even with his convincing look, Archie replies anyways.

"Absolutely. I mean there isn't a reason not to believe it exists. It's not like anyone has found it, right? Only gives me more reason to want to become the first!" Archie answers passionately, throwing whatever logic there is to it out of the window. Neil knows this is the answer he was going to hear and doesn't bother to further question him on the subject. He highly respects Archie's unbreakable ambition even if it involves him becoming a pirate.

They finally reach the destination, the downward slope leading to the harbor and shore. Neil points out where he lives which just happens to be right close nearby, a cozy cobblestone cabin with smoke lifting from the chimney above on the roof. Seeing the house reminds Archie of home and it makes him feel warm despite the weather getting somewhat colder. As they are about to depart, Archie makes him an unexpected offer. Reaching out his hand, he asks Neil if he will join him.

"You got me thinking Neil, you'd make a great crew member if you were to join me. How 'bout it?"

A part of Archie just didn't want to be alone at sea on his travels. There is a hint of desperation in his offer. A smile spreads over Neil's face as he breathes out heavily. He wasn't expecting Archie to make this offer as he isn't a strong combat fighter but also didn't find it surprising considering how unpredictable Archie has been thus far since he met him earlier. Just before Neil can respond, the door to his cabin nearby opens and a girl comes running out after the two.

"Daddy, why did you take so long? Mommy is making lunch." The little girl shouts. She is easily discovered by Archie to be Neil's daughter just by the resemblance, she has his blonde hair and blue eyes. This discovery also makes Archie realize the error in asking Neil to join up with him. He should've taken family into consideration.

"I'm sorry, Lyra. Sweetie, I was just helping someone out." Neil cheerfully explains as he lifts her up into his arms. The little girl referred to as Lyra gives a big hug to her father and peers over at Archie with a look of unfamiliarity.

Another figure appears at the doorway, assumably his wife. She smiles as Neil looks over his shoulder towards her, rubbing her belly with her hand as they are both expecting another child. Archie lowers his hand in a touch of shame as Neil looks back at him with an awkward laugh. The fisherman made the mistake of not telling Archie about his family, his pride and joy. He can tell Archie felt sort of embarrassed and ashamed for asking without knowing.

"Archie, don't be hard on yourself. I honestly would have joined you maybe years ago but I got a family to take care of now. Of course, you already can see that. Haha!"

Archie is happy for Neil but also knows what awaits him. This second rejection reminds him of the first one. He struggles to smile recalling his unexpected encounter with Vinnie but does his best to assure Neil that he is completely alright and ready to go regardless.

"I understand, Neil. Family is very important. I just didn't know, that's all."

Lyra is quick to question who the guy wearing the strange hat is, she feels shy and nervous not being familiar with seeing him around her father.

"Daddy, who is this guy? Is he the reason you took so long?" She asks her father with fascination while simultaneously feeling timid.

The mountain boy decides to answer for Neil in order for Lyra to feel even just a tad comfortable around him. He is a stranger to her, of course, but he wanted to her to think of him as a nice stranger.

"My name is Archie. Sorry if I kept your dad away from you, he was just showing me around." Archie warmly introduces himself to Lyra and explains her father's late arrival for lunch.

Lyra eases up a little and begins to pull on her daddy's cheek waiting for his confirmation regarding what Archie said. Her father Neil chuckles and supports Archie's apology.

"Exactly, honey. Archie is new to the town." Neil explains. Lyra kisses her father's cheek to express her acceptance of his apology and then she asks him to put her down so she can examine Archie closer. He carefully assists her descent to the ground on her two feet and she starts to walks around Archie. Once Lyra makes one full turn, Archie kneels down and pulls something out of his pocket. Her unexpected, shy reaction ended up with her running behind her father's leg. Archie raises his hand knowing once Lyra sees what's in it, her intrigue will overcome her shyness. A small white crystal in the shape of a horse stood in his palm. Both Lyra and her dad look in awe at what he's holding and just like Archie predicted, Lyra comes strotting over to the get a closer look at the shiny crystal in the strange man's hand.

"Here, I'll give you this if you can accept my apology." Archie states comfortably to the girl whose eyes are gleaming at the masterpiece in absolute fascination. Lyra then peers a confirming look at Archie in which he responds by nodding. Lyra reaches in for the horse and as she does, Archie closes his hand and stops her.

"Maybe you'd like a different animal, which one is your favorite?" He asks clearly and calmly, ready to grant her wish as he steadies his closed hands.

Neil begins to wonder what he means. He never seen Archie demonstrate his devil fruit ability unlike Elmer, so he isn't sure what to expect... neither does Lyra as she hesitantly answers him.

"The duck. Like the big, fat ones who live at the pond down the road." Lyra answers cheerfully, awaiting in amazement for Archie to grant her wish.

Glancing up at Neil to assure him everything will be fine, Archie twerks his wrists a little as he clenches both his closed hands. Opening them, the crystal took a different shape... this time taking the appearance of a quacking duck. It is a spectacle to both Neil and his daughter. Lyra excitedly admires and takes the duck softly from Archie's hand and puts it on display in her own smaller palm. Neil is speechless and wishes to ask Archie for an explanation on what that was.

"There you go, am I forgiven Lyra?" Archie asks the girl kindly as he stands back up. She nods her head crazily and begins to dance around her father with the duck in her open palm.

"I have to get going now, Neil. I'll explain what I did there next time we meet, I know you're curious. Take care of your dad for me Lyra, okay?" Archie concludes.

Lyra walks back up to Archie with a smile that can melt anyone's heart holding the crystal duck in her arms carefully, she assures him that she will.

"I will Archie, thank you very much."

Archie can't help but smile back at Lyra, she is a sweetheart and he knows her father will take good care of her as well. He doesn't expect Neil to put out his hand like he does as he is just about to walk away. Looking up at Neil, he can see someone who really means well and wants to see him again someday. Archie gladly accepts his handshake and puts his hand out to meet Neil's. The fisherman closes in for a bit of a hug and says a farewell to the aspiring pirate.

"I know we only met a while ago, but I wish you the best on your travels Archie. I hope you find what you're looking for. Good luck, friend." Neil ends their departure with a warm goodbye and starts to walk home with his daughter Lyra holding her hand. She jumps in joy for the gift and for lunch also saying goodbye to the boy.

"Bye-bye, Archie." Lyra says softly, her innocence really tugging at Archie's heartstrings.

As they walk toward their home to greet Neil's pregnant wife, Archie stands alone contemplating the importance of family.

"Family, huh? I could never ask anyone to choose the seas over it. Probably should have been more considerate with Vinnie, even though I doubt it really matters now. He made up his mind. Anyways, I'd better get going."

On the way to his cabin, Neil remembers the bounty hunters and how they might be connected to Archie. He forgot to ask him if he is the one who is wanted. Turning around to face where they were standing before their departure, he discovers that Archie already left. The fisherman is disappointed he couldn't get some answers but is satisfied regardless because he met an awesome young friend today.

Byrjun Harbor, North Blue

A blue-haired man with a bandana sits on the docks with his pet dog and a bucket next to him. In his hands is a fishing rod that he is currently using to catch a meal for the afternoon. His eyes are lifeless, as he hasn't slept in two days. That's because he's been constantly on the run from the marines. A wanted man. He wears a hooded sweater in order to attempt hiding his appearance from being spotted. It's been about a year since the bounty on his head increased to an amount that anyone would slaughter him for. The man almost forgets what a life of freedom is like having been in this nomadic position for long enough. His dog yawns, reminding him of something he wants to protect. The dog sits up from where it laid down and peers at its reflection in the water.

"Bubbles, don't get too close to the water. You can fall in, stupid dog." The man warns him with a chuckle.

Contemplating the important questions he never had the chance to before being on the run all of the time, he relaxes a little and stares into the ripples of the water surrounding the fishing line he had in it.

"Why am I still running? Of course I don't want to be imprisoned or executed but... where am I running to? I don't have a place to call home anymore and it's not like I can settle down somewhere. Eventually I'd have bounty hunters on my front doorstep."

Bubbles starts to bark, the blue-haired man assumes it must be his reflection he is barking at. But his assumption is far from right once he hears a voice originate from behind him.

"Ahh, hey there. Here fishing, huh?" The voice says, causing the blue-haired man to sit up nervously from where he relaxed. His hood covers his head and face at the stranger's angle so he didn't have to worry too much about being spotted. Regardless, he had to be careful and not act too suspicious. If it comes to it, he may have to reach for his sword to keep the stranger quiet about what he may see.

Bubbles continues to bark a little aggressively because he wants to protect his owner. Until the blue-haired swordsman says his name, telling him to stop his noise.

"Bubbles! Quiet." He orders.

The stranger persists to invite himself over to where he sat with his dog. Now the swordsman has no choice but to acknowledge the stranger who appears to be Archie with a big bag of something and an open bottle of beer.

"Good afternoon. Yes, I am fishing." The blue-haired man says as calmly and politely as he can, he does his best to keep his face at an angle so the stranger can't see it.

"Oh cool... I never use a rod. I just catch them with *burp* my bare hands..." Archie comments with a buzz and a burp to go along with it.

The blue-haired man chokes for a moment hearing Archie's unbelievable comment.

Archie drinks another mouthful of the Deep Diver lager and holds the bottle in front of the swordsman.

"Care for a drink? It's on me." Archie offers with another burp, cheeks red in bliss.

The swordsman with the bounty on his head looks down at the stranger's offer with a forehead of sweat. He doesn't really want to turn it down. If he does, it might make the drunk think of him unusually. If he doesn't, he may reveal himself if he gets carried away. He overthinks it to the point when Archie just decided to bring it back to his own lap.

"I guess you're not the drinking type, huh? I'm not either, it's just I figured-" Archie responds only to get caught off by the hooded fisherman grabbing the drink out of his hand. He then proceeds to drink a mouthful of it himself, revealing a tad bit of his noticeable blue hair from his hood. Once he gulps some down, he hands it right back to a skeptical Archie.

The dog known as Bubbles walks around to Archie and begins to aggressively sniff him. Archie isn't sure if the dog is harmless until the hooded man assures him.

"Don't worry, he doesn't bite unless you provoke him."

After assuring Archie about Bubbles, there is a long, still silence as Archie shares the rest of the bottle with the wanted man. The mountain boy breaks the silence by introducing himself and briefly describing what he wishes to do.

"The name is Archie, it's nice to meet you. Always fun to have someone to share a drink with. After all, I'm celebrating my leave of this island. I'm gonna sail to the Grand Line as a pirate and find the One Piece."

The swordsman laughs for a whole entire minute. Once he catches his breath, he responds to Archie.

"Like I haven't heard that one before. You're looking to die. The Grand Line is everything people say it is."

Finishing the lager, Archie becomes excited as the man makes it sound like he's been there before. He doesn't hesitate to ask him.

"You've been there?!" Archie questions excitedly as he looks at the hooded figure.

"If I told you I have, would you believe me?" The blue-haired man answers the question with another question.

Archie smirks and cleverly reveals why he would believe so.

"Of course. After all, you're the swordsman those bounty hunters in town are after, aren't you? Roda Kira?" Archie cleverly states.

The blue-haired swordsman revealed as Roda Kira looks at Archie dangerously and grabs at his sword.

7


	5. Chapter 5: Two Reasons! We Found Him!

A Pirate's Journey - Chapter 5: Two Reasons! We Found Him!

 _ **Last time in APJ, Archie parted ways with Neil after an understandable rejection to joining his crew. The young aspiring pirate then proceeded to the harbor where he meets a hooded man whom he shares a drink with. Soon after, he is revealed to be the wanted swordsman known as Roda Kira. The same man that the Bounty Brothers came to Byrjun to capture. Roda, who was keen on not getting caught, attempts to retaliate against Archie who figured him out.**_

 **Byrjun Harbor, North Blue**

Roda grabs for his sword as his identity is uncovered by Archie. He didn't want to be caught today, not after being on the run for a while already. The sleep deprivation he suffers makes his mood not ideal for a clever comment like the one Archie makes. He makes that very apparent once he begins to unsheathe his greatsword from its long scabbard that lay behind his other belongings. Archie didn't expect such aggression so quickly. He wanted to find the person those bounty hunters were looking for for a possible recruitment into his crew but he starts to think this guy may not be in the right state of mind.

"I don't want any trouble, alright?" Archie assures him with his hands out to signify that he is harmless.

Once Roda insists on lifting his sword for a possible attack, Archie begins to back up from the docks onto the land. Roda is exhausted, because of this fact, he isn't in any mood for another cat and mouse chase from the marines. He certainly doesn't want this guy telling anyone of his location, so without any thought for Archie... He persists on attacking him and starts to step forward while Archie steps backward.

"How do I know you aren't gonna rat me out? I hardly know you and you can't guarantee it." Roda questions Archie who he believes may uncover his hiding spot.

Archie doesn't provide an answer quick enough before Roda swings his greatsword horizontally at his head. However... to Roda's surprise, Archie blocks his attack with the earth below them. He manages to stomp his foot into the ground, propelling a sheet of rock and dirt wide enough to block Roda's greatsword from the angle it swung. This defense astonishes the swordsman as he frees his sword from the dent it placed into the earth. After the attack, Archie then explains himself in order to stop the confrontation.

"I won't rat you out nor do I want to fight. I came here for two other reasons if you will hear me out."

Roda stands firmly although he is amazed with the assumptious devil fruit ability this guy possesses. He never seen another devil fruit user aside from within the ranks of the marines in the North Blue since he fled here to get away from his bounty.

"You're a devil fruit user... if you can't give me enough reason, I will toss you into the ocean behind us. Let the Sea Devil do the rest." Roda warns Archie while lifting his greatsword with both hands into his front to show no signs of jokes and sarcasm.

Archie starts to laugh regardless of Roda's seriousness.

"Good one, drowning doesn't sound fun at all." The buzzed Archie says enthused by the strength Roda possesses.

Despite the laughable comment, Roda's stance is unyielding. He continues to bat his eyes at the aspiring pirate with intentions of escape and survival. Although if he was honest with himself, being deprived of sleep makes him feel fuzzy, lazy and eager to relax. A small, burning anger arises within him only because he is unable to give in to his eagerness. This wanna-be pirate knows where he is hiding and he will not rest until he is absolutely sure that he and Bubbles are safe. Speaking of Bubbles, the dog gets aggressive to the point that his pointy teeth begin to show as he growls. He awaits his owner's actions as the loyal friend to him that he is.

Most importantly, what Roda, Archie and Bubbles didn't know is that there is a local fisherman who happens to be listening in on their talk behind the walls of the nearby fishery.

The boy who is just about ready to leave this island they stand on known as Byrjun provides Roda with those two reasons as he pushes over the earth he erupted just a moment ago, it lands in a heap of crumbling dust. He pats the dirt off of himself as he speaks.

"The first reason is something you will have to look out for, its a heads-up. There are two serious bounty hunters in town right now looking for you. Someone must have known you were in this region of the ocean already for them to know." Archie explains with concern.

Roda peers coldly at Archie for a moment in order to decipher whether or not he is telling the truth, the boy isn't showing a sign of lying. Glancing at a provoked Bubbles, the dog loosens his anger once he makes eye contact with his owner who gives him a caring look. The blue-haired swordsman has evaded capture time and time again, even with the condition he's in... these bounty hunters don't concern him enough to flee. The wanted man looks back up at Archie whose curious how he would react to such news and lowers his blade to his side. He then informs the kid that he isn't bothered by that at all.

"Bounty hunters? Please... I've dealt with enough of their kind to know most of them are scoundrels looking to get themselves killed." Roda announces the fact he has known since he acquired the bounty with a sense of distaste. Afterward, he spits toward the left of him in order to clear up his throat.

Archie figures this guy is no joke. A wanted man with the real strength to back it up. This apparent fact really impresses him and he begins to think if the second reason he has for him would work out. Having a strong swordsman like him on his crew is definitely ideal. Archie replies back, letting it be known that he wouldn't know what a powerful bounty hunter would look like. That he can't argue with Roda about what he said.

"I can't say you're wrong. I wouldn't know what a powerful bounty hunter looks like, I'm not wanted like you are... yet."

The optimistic, ambitious young man laughs with certainty he will have a bounty himself one day especially if he's planning on sailing out to the Grand Line. Archie is caught off by Roda who still appears to be unbreakable. He clenches his sword wishing to know the second reason without any patience.

"The second reason?" Roda interrupts making it very apparent he doesn't want a long conversation.

With sweaty hands and a fear of rejection, Archie raises his hand in order to issue a familiar offer through a handshake. This gesture confuses Roda at first, making his mind race about what Archie will propose.

"Third time's the charm, here it goes..." Archie contemplates nervously, he is sick of being rejected. The aspiring pirate knows well that inviting Roda along will stir up a lot of trouble but from what he can see the guy could be worth it. He can tell Roda hasn't slept in a few days by his baggy, dark eyes and it looks like he is so busy fleeing from the authorities that he can't even get a decent amount of sleep. He wants to offer him salvation.

"I want you to join me on my departure. From what I can see, you look tired and sick of running." Archie offers with a clear voice and good intention.

This offer brings back memories to Roda from his past experiences. Dazing at Archie's hand, it reminds him of the time his brother offered the same thing many years ago on the Grand Line. However, once the memory fades... Roda rejects without a second thought.

"No thanks. You don't know anything about me and I'd prefer to keep it that way. Go ahead and become a pirate, my days of treasure hunting are over."

Another refusal leaves Archie perplexed knowing he really will be alone out at sea. The idea of sailing solely by himself haunts him, that is not the situation he wants. However, it's not like he can change the swordsman's mind. If Roda is right about one thing, it's that Archie really doesn't know much. Most of what he said is based off of an assessment. Roda returns to his former position of catching fish for a meal with Bubbles following along. Archie is left to his own thoughts as he trots over to where the swordsman is to pick up the big pouch he carried with him. He isn't feeling great about the idea of going out solo, if anything his shiny optimism lost its glow. Despite this feeling, Archie didn't lose hope of finding some crew members completely. That being said, Archie approaches Roda with a final statement along with a gift of some salmon fish which apparently made up the contents of the pouch he is carrying.

"You can keep telling yourself that if you want. I'm gonna 'go ahead and become a pirate'... the pirate king for that matter. If by any chance you change your mind, I'll be getting ready to leave up the way where the boats are." Archie drops the salmon fish next to the scabbard that Roda kept his sword in and starts marching east of where they stood to where most of the ships and fishing boats are posted.

The blue-haired swordsman sits in silence for the duration of Archie's statement and leave. There wasn't a plan to give the offer a second thought but then Roda starts to consider what Archie said as he looks over at the fish that lay on the scabbard. The fisherman mentioned earlier who was eavesdropping behind the fishery disappears back up into the town where he is eager to let people know about the encounter down at the docks.

"He wants to be pirate king, huh? That's some ambitious kid. Maybe he wasn't completely wrong, Bubbles. Maybe I have been losing touch with myself, I did once want to be the strongest swordsman in the world. Now I loathe the sword I once valued, what has my life come to?" Roda says to Bubbles with a chuckle. He found it quite funny how different he is now compared to back then when he would have called down his present self. Not long after this self-reflection, Roda pulls out some firewood, a lighter for fuel and commences cooking the fish Archie dropped next to him. What can he say? He'd rather suck up his pride for some free fish rather than be ignorant.

Meanwhile, Archie makes his way to the ship-filled area of the docks. There is a wooden cottage at the end that everyone seems to go to for guidance. A fishing boat comes into the inlet of the harbor where it stops once the fishermen wrap a tight knot around a post to keep it in place. Archie always imagined having a large galleon ship with a unique flag but with the money he has in his pocket... he is lucky to get a fishing boat. Maybe years ago when he uncovered the devil fruit his dead grandfather locked away in a chest below his bed, he shouldn't have ate it. According to rumors that the young man heard, the rare, mysterious devil fruits are worth at least $100 million berries and that is bare minimum. When his grandfather told him he had something stashed away in case the boy ever needed the money... Archie never realized until now that it wasn't the medium sized bag of pocket berries that he meant.

"If I didn't eat that fruit I could've had the sweet, large galleon ship I imagined having growing up, no problem. But because I did, I'm left to beg for a fishing boat. On the other hand, I'm all alone without any crew to accompany me so I guess I wouldn't need a large ship..." Archie contemplates to himself as he approaches the cottage, the building held a sign over the door titled 'Harborside Inc'. That's when he hears a familiar voice call out his name in a shout.

"Archie! Wait up, I'm coming with you!"

 **Back In Byrjun Town...**

The fisherman that knew of the encounter down at the docks shakes in fear at the image of the man he saw. Roda Kira, the Marine Killer... It was definitely him. He sweats and he panics as he jogs over to the Marine Branch building. That is until he bumps into two frightening men who happen to get in his way. They grin hellishly at the man as his anxiety only worsens. They start interrogating him, awfully curious about why the man is so scared running towards a marine branch building.

"You look like you saw a demon. Poor thing." The shorter, uglier, more muscular man of the duo whispers in a hiss as he glares down at the pitiful sight.

Pulling out a wanted poster from his bag, the taller yet slimmer man of the duo blankly stares at the fisherman like a hawk. Holding up the poster beside his menacing smirk, he simply asks the fisherman one question...

"Is this the demon you saw down the harbor?"

Once the poster is revealed to be Roda Kira's, the man screams for his life as he squeezes past the two and slams through the marine branch doors. The bounty brothers, one horrifying ugly and the other breathtakingly handsome look at each other mischievously as they have finally figured out where their prey hides.

"You ready to hunt us down a demon, Voova?" The taller, handsome brother asks his counterpart already knowing what his beastly little brother would say.

Voova, the disgusting younger brother, sticks out his slimy tongue to pair with his malicious expression.

"I'm more than ready big bro, I want to rip open his insides and play with them." Voova replies morbidly, despite how unusually awful this response is his brother only acknowledges it with a disturbing comment of his own as they start stepping their way down to the harbor.

"You know they say if you eat a man's heart, you gain their strength. Maybe we should test that theory."

The charming older brother grips the handle of his longsword unable to stay patient in excitement alike his brother for the battle there is to come.


	6. Chapter 6: Reunion! Roda vs Bounty Bros!

A Pirate's Journey - Chapter 6: Heart in the Right Place! The Marine Killer versus the Bounty Brothers!

 **Last time in APJ, Archie nearly had a fight with the wanted Roda Kira before explaining his two reasons to avoid the conflict. A warning of bounty hunters in town looking for his head to capture and a proposal to join along with him as he departs the island they stand on. Roda didn't take the warning seriously and dismissed the bounty hunters as exaggerations, according to his past with them the majority were only jokes. As for the offer Archie gladly made, he refused without much thought except that he convinced himself his pirate days were over. Once the refusal was final, the conversation ended with Roda letting go of his aggression and Archie leaving a gift of fish before leaving. He made it clear to the swordsman before he left that his ambitions weren't an exaggeration like the bounty hunters might be and that his offer still stands until he is gone. Marching forward towards the more occupied parts of the harbor, Archie can hardly fathom the idea of being rejected time and time again. Just as he is about to step foot into the Harborside cottage, a familiar voice calls to him with intentions of following along. During this time, the bounty brothers who were searching for Roda Kira found the terrified fisherman who witnessed Roda and Archie's conversation as he ran toward the Marine Branch building in town. Interrupting him, they threaten the man with their bloodthirsty stares and get the answer they wanted. Now they know where to find the swordsman…**

 **Byrjun Harbor, North Blue**

A vibrant smile spreads across the face of Archie once he hears the warm, familiar voice call out from behind him. Turning around to face the voice, Archie's sense of loneliness is erased instantaneously at the sight of his close companion from his youth. Vinnie, the young man with lengthy family history in the marines, accepts his corresponding dreams over the path of living up to his family's reputation as a member of the navy. That fact explains his presence as he stands toe to toe with Archie now, determined eyes lay on a man who finally achieved acceptance with himself. The marine prospect turned aspiring pirate returns a grin back, nervous about how Archie will react to his choice.

"I'm coming with you, Archie! No family expectations will change that." Vinnie states clearly as the clouds part in the sky, allowing for an illuminating glow to shine down upon the two as they make up for their last encounter. The young man bearing wavy hazel brown hair and crystal blue eyes couldn't be more sure about that statement as he awaits Archie's response. It appears that Archie is about to speak before he mutes himself and runs over to Vinnie excitedly and places him into a stiff headlock.

"Of course, partner. Nothing like that should stop you if you really want to become a pirate. Why do the opposite and live a lie?" Archie responds with words of wisdom that follow up with a slight flashback into Archie's past. The same words his grandfather told him during his last year alive when he laid ill in his deathbed as the mountain boy was always taught how to live off the grid from the world. His traits and ambition stem from his old geezer's speeches of encouragement. Reverting back to reality shortly after the bond is reattached, Vinnie doesn't hesitate to make it aware to Archie that the tight headlock hurts a lot, mostly because Archie's biceps are large enough to suffocate him. However even with the pain he's in, Vinnie appreciates Archie allowing him to have some time to think it over.

"Oww, Archie. That hurts, let go." Vinnie declares painfully with a chuckle.

Once Archie releases the headlock, the duo begin to go over their next move to acquire transportation.

"We should probably figure out how we are going to get ourselves a boat. What's your budget, Archie?" Vinnie wonders in order to find out what their range of

purchase is, he doesn't have much himself considering he is running away from his navy recruitment process.

The revitalized Archie loosens the previous smile he wore into a desperate frown as he grabs at the money he has in his bag and presents it to Vinnie, a pouch hefty in weight but small enough to know it isn't the amount they ideally want to have for a decent ship. In correspondence with Archie, Vinnie grabs at the arm of his stuffed backpack and took it off of his shoulder. Bringing the bundle to his front, he opens it to show Archie he only brought what he thought could be used for survival out on the sea. A map of the North Blue, a compass, his favorable flintlock pistol, a collection of snacks and a large bottle of water. His partner could tell from the arrangement of items that he was in a rush to make his way down here to the harbor. This observation induces happiness in Archie, the marine prospect really is considering the idea of throwing out his possible flattering career as a member of the navy. Despite this joy though, the frown still stands because of the predicament they are in.

"Looks like that galleon ship we imagined having when we were kids isn't going to be a reality right now, Vinnie." Archie chuckles in sorrow, if he wouldn't have eaten the devil fruit his grandpa had stashed away for him that galleon could have been a possibility. However, he holds on to the fact that these powers the fruit granted helped him considerably in his ability to fight and his strength. He needed to convince himself that in order to avoid feeling even more like shit. Examining the bag of money that Archie held, Vinnie concludes there is roughly one hundred thousand berries in it. An accumulation of battered paper bills worth thousands each and coins worth bits and pieces.

"I count a hundred million, it may be enough for a dinghy..." Vinnie states with an unsure tone of voice, trying to stay optimistic about their chances of obtaining a boat. He doesn't want to take his time leaving, instead he wants to rush off of the island so that no doubts or fears creep in about his father's impending arrival.

With this complication brings a man wearing glasses and pleasant attire whom asks the two attempting to figure out something what they are loitering around for.

"Excuse me. What might you two be looking for standing around in front of my office?" The serious man questions the duo as they quickly wrap up the contents of their bags.

Not long after he recognizes the wavy haired man as Vincent, the newest marine recruit and son of the infamous captain Elias Ron Vach, he chokes and shifts to a nice and kind attitude.

"Ohhh! Vincent Ron Vach, the navy's newest recruit! How good it is to see you." He says with a forceful beam, hoping Vinnie would forget how rude he just was to him as the idea of the marine captain finding out about his behavior was haunting. The last thing he wanted was to have the intimidating marine captain known as the Lustrous Legend of Byrjun to barge into his office wanting to put him in the right place.

Reaching out and shaking Vinnie's hand, the man introduces himself passionately as Officer Drapeau. Informing them that he is in charge of keeping the harbor secure and in-check. Both Archie and Vinnie shot a look at each other after the introduction is made, he is the guy they are looking for. Although, Vinnie can easily tell Officer Drapeau is only being kind because of his father's reputation. It isn't hard to narrow that behavior down. Archie's newest crew member gives him a nod of assurance that he has this situation under control before looking back at the officer with a warm greeting of his own.

"It is nice to meet you, Officer Drapeau. I'm really impressed with your establishment here." Vinnie compliments with a heart-warming look on his face.

This glowing compliment coming from the marine captain's son really has Officer Drapeau in shock. He wasn't expecting to get the respect he deserves for his work but because he did, Drapeau couldn't help but fluster as the conversation continues.

"Why thank you, Vincent. Oh it breaks my heart that many people in this world no longer have real manners nor respect for those who have hard work to constantly bear. Shall we walk?" Officer Drapeau states with a newfound goodness as he lays his hand out to signify he wishes to have a small walk.

Vinnie doesn't want to be wasting time with this guy but he understands that he must try to coax this officer into giving them both a boat to sail with. After all, he did assure Archie he had everything under control. He nods in agreement as they start to walk along the boardwalk that has large and small ships lined up. Archie follows behind the two in adoration of the ships and their hulking sizes. Turning his head around towards the unknown kid who seems to be lost in love for the ships, Officer Drapeau can't help but ask who he is and why Vinnie is with him.

"Pardon me for asking but who is that boy you're with? He certainly doesn't look like a marine."

Looking back at Archie himself, he can see that the guy is not too different than he was as a kid.

"His name's Archie, he wants to be recruited into the marines as well. I figured I would take him along and give him a fair shot at it too." Vinnie states as convincingly as he can considering Archie is doing nothing to hide his pirate nature.

The officer in charge gives Vinnie a stare that starts to worry him before welling up into a bouncy state. Drapeau really is surprised at how nice and kind Vinnie is compared to his father. He does nothing to hide it either, Vinnie is putting him in a great mood today.

"Oh my, you really are so kind, Vincent. Even helping a worthless, poor rug such as that kid become a marine." Drapeau states with a optimistic tone knowing well that Archie is out of the range of hearing him. But with this optimism came with the wrong words that start to get Vinnie furious underneath the act.

He never liked it when people would put Archie down as a kid without knowing hardly anything about him. They had no right even if it was true that he was an uncivilized kid who lived in the mountains. There was a reason he was uncivilized and that's because his grandfather knew what was best for him and he knew the world was toxic. Staying away from society below, he wouldn't be shaped by it. If Archie would have been exposed to it, there may have never been the Archie that stands with Vinnie now. He himself was shaped by it and when Archie came calling for an adventure, he had to refuse because of what he was influenced to believe in.

This contemplation causes Vinnie to start spacing out, blurring out Drapeau's words until he finally came to a minute afterwards.

"Vincent?" Drapeau questions with concern.

Vinnie no longer wants a civilized conversation, he now just wants to cut to the chase and persuade this hypocrite. Glancing back at the fool, Vinnie takes it upon himself to tell Drapeau what his intentions are and what he needs.

"Officer Drapeau, sir. I am going to need a boat from your docks." Vinnie requests as Archie wonders what he is up to.

Meanwhile over at the vacant docks...

Roda finishes eating the salmon that Archie gave to him and starts to pack up with plans to leave. Bubbles delivers to him a silent stare as the canine sits unmoving. As loyal as the dog is, even he can see that Roda wasn't being fair to Archie who showed no intentions of harm. The swordsman who is behind two days of sleep struggles to keep balance as he hulks his heavy sword and bag over his back. He notices that Bubbles is being unusually calm, still and quiet. Looking over at the dog once he is ready to dart off from this place, he senses Bubbles' feelings about the previous confrontation he was just in.

"Bubbles, don't give me that face. I made up my mind when my brother died... that I would never join another pirate crew again. His crew was my one and only home." Roda states, expressing his reason for rejecting Archie to his partner who he knows can't understand his speech.

However, that doesn't mean Bubbles can't comprehend the pain in Roda's sleepy face as he explains himself in a gibberish language that the animal will never hope to understand. Just as Roda is about to tell his dog to follow along as he leaves, Bubbles steps over to him and begins to bite at his pant leg. Pulling on the fabric toward the opposite direction of where he wishes to go. The swordsman never knew how well Bubbles understood him until now, his little chihuahua wants him to move on from the way he felt ever since his brother passed. It is touching to Roda who is crying on the inside. But that's on the inside, on the outside is an exterior shell that clouds his emotions. Looking down at his friend who is desperately attempting to change his mind, he hears the faint noise of a projectile that is heading right towards them.

A knife reveals itself as it comes hurling fast at Bubbles, Roda reacts swiftly by stepping forward towards the blade and manages to elegantly grab the knife by its handle as it propels itself at him. A moment afterwards, Roda spins to gain momentum and throws the knife back where it came from. The augmented throw has a lot of force and goes within the direction of the nearby fishery. Once the knife zooms past the man in a flurry who dodges it with a jerk of his neck, the handsome Bounty Brother who threw it is revealed to Roda and his confused dog. A very menacing smile of excitement spreads across his face, Roda is everything he wanted him to be. Possessing the skill to counteract his deadly precise throwing knives. It is usually his simple strategy to take out bounties who aren't worth fighting with his sword. As he leaps off of the fishery, Roda throws him a freezing cold stare. This disgusting man who is assumably one of the Bounty Brothers just attempted to kill something innocent who had nothing to do with his bounty. Something he wants to protect. Nothing could have pissed Roda off more and he makes this very apparent unsheathing his greatsword with a energetic determination. He orders Bubbles to hide somewhere while he deals with the threat and the dog reluctantly listens.

"Bubbles, go hide. I got this pal." Roda whispers with certainty and confidence.

Ignoring his lack of sleep, he readies his fighting posture for what comes next. He is going to cut this son of a bitch down. After that, he is going to find the person who decided to tell the bounty hunters his location. Suspecting Archie had a hand in this, he then recalls the kid's words and actions earlier. Those weren't the words of someone who would do this. Not losing his sight of the charming brother, he can't help but wonder who is responsible and asks where this killer's brother is.

"Never mind you attacking something that is completely innocent, but I wonder... where is your brother? There are two of you, is there not?" Roda questions with every bit of killing intent.

The cunning, handsome brother clenches the handle of his longsword, anticipating its use as he returns a monstrous glance at the opposing swordsman.

"That kid who beat up those drunks earlier must have warned you about us, huh? That's no fun, it's better to spill blood unexpectedly. The faces those kinds of victims make when their blood drains from their bodies gives me my fix." The bounty hunter announces, clarifying his twisted, sadistic fantasies that both he and his brother share.

The wanted man doesn't waver though. Sure he can sum up that this guy is fucked in the head but he still has yet to see what this man's capabilities are with the sword he's carrying. As he is about to end this conversation with an offense, another man appears behind him in the shape of the other brother, both arms raised wielding a barbed wire mace that appears to have bits of flesh caught in its wrap.

"Now, Voova!" The taller brother further away from Roda shouts as Voova slams down his mace at the swordsman.

Struggling to react in time, Roda lifts his greatsword over his head in an attempt to use it as a cushion for the blow he won't have time to dodge. However, before the impact can land, Bubbles jumps onto the ugly man's back and digs his sharp teeth into his thick neck. Crimson blood streams down Voova's neck in a river as the dog clenches his teeth even deeper, the ugly hunter cannot ignore the pain and therefore releases his attack. Voova screams in tears and starts to try shaking the dog off, it's not a strategy that works because Bubbles is tough as nails. Roda knows this well as he looks back to see what had happened, he couldn't keep his partner out of this if he wanted to. He wants to help his friend deal with Voova but just as he divides his attention from the other brother, he rushes into the battlefield with his longsword unsheathed with a swing of his glimmering silver blade. Lowering his greatsword from his head, Roda manages to clash steel with the impending attacker who holds his down in the showdown.

Taking a quick look back at Bubbles biting Voova, Roda grows worried with the signs of sweat running down his head and face. More specifically about how long his best friend can hold on. Returning his attention to the taller brother, he is met with an evil grin. It becomes apparent to Roda from the clash that his opponent isn't a mere pushover. Their faces are just inches away from each other when the taller brother spouts a comment.

"You make $32 million berries easy money."

Once the taller brother makes that remark, whining from a dog could be heard from behind them. It appears Voova finally managed to get Bubbles off of his neck that is still bleeding quite heavily. Roda is reluctant to glance back again because of what he might see as Voova holds Bubbles in the air uncomfortably by his fur.

"This stupid dog, you should have ran and left your master behind little guy. Because now..." Voova says painfully while Bubbles struggles to claw its way out of the bounty hunter's deadly grip.

Ending his sentence the way he did, Roda's eyes widen. He never wanted anything to happen to Bubbles because of him. His bestest friend was a gift from his brother before his death, the greatest gift Roda could ask for. He can still remember the first day he met Bubbles as an annoying yet adorable puppy. The swordsman expresses fear for the first time in a long time as he takes another sharp look back although this time it's with frustration. What he sees boils his blood, what he hears induces a gravitationally pulling rage. Voova went ahead and crossed the line of a wanted man by harming the one thing he wished to protect, the ugly hunter loosens his grip of the dog and kicks it. A blood-curdling cry comes from Bubbles as he is sent flying across the shore, landing hard on the pebbles that cover the landscape. These two individuals made the biggest mistake of their lives. This realization kicks in once Roda peers back at the taller brother. His previously mentioned evil grin turns into a frown of despair once he meets eyes with what may as well be a demon. A glow of red in his eyes and a heavy, hellish breath that escapes his clenching jaws. In an instant, Roda transforms into a different person. He delivers a devastating headbutt to the taller brother who drops nearly unconscious from the powerful strike.

A moment after... he turns around to face Voova with a head swollen in drips of blood who just witnessed what he did. Mentally unstable, the uglier headhunter refuses to give in to fear, ignoring the demon he just unleashed, and shouts in his own rage after seeing what the swordsman did to his older brother.

"I'm gonna kill you demon! Die!"

Swinging his skin-crawling mace at Roda, he is met with a counterstrike of the swordsman's own. With a swift slash of his own greatsword, he simply outspeeds the beast and declares his technique as he carves a mind-blowingly deep, diagonal cut across Voova's chest. The blow possessing enough force to take the ugly victim off of his feet.

"Greatsword Style: Sweeping Shredder!" Roda roars in declaration of his victorious attack.

Voova's limp body hits the ground hard with a thud. No signs of movement and a silent stillness make it apparent that the technique was lethal as a pool of blood accumulates fast after he was hit. The battle seems to be over as Roda reverts back to his overwhelming concern for his friend, he hastens over to Bubbles as he lay frozen a few meters across the rocky shore. Dropping his weighty greatsword next to him, tears slowly start to well up in Roda's eyes as he examines his state. This wave of emotions takes the swordsman by surprise, he has never felt this level of distress in a long time.

"Bubbles... Bubbles... No... This can't be happening..." Roda calls to Bubbles for a response in a blaring desperation.

With no response following this call, the tears welling up in Roda's eyes build up heavily enough for tears to streak down his cheeks as he buries his face into his friend's hide. This helplessness is new to the swordsman, an unfamiliar feeling that overwhelms him much beyond his own belief. He never thought he would be capable of crying but in a situation like this, how could he not? As he succumbs to his sorrow, Bubbles' stomach starts to lift up and down. Showing signs of life with his breathing, Roda lifts his face in a new wave of hope that his friend isn't injured severely. Bubbles meant more to him than anything or anybody else as he has always been a loyal companion to him since the unfortunate death of his brother. No matter how much he ran, no matter what he had to do to survive... His best friend was forever at his side. These facts explain his very rare emotional outburst, eyes focusing on the animal as his tears become burning hot.

"Bubbles... are you still with me boy?"Roda asks for a response again as he glances down at his furry friend in dreadful concern.

The dog lifts his head up to Roda and starts to lick the staining tears off his dirty cheeks in a miraculous moment. A warm feeling of happiness rushes over Roda which causes him to smirk and chuckle in laughter as Bubbles relentlessly licks the face of his worried owner. Just as this touching act absorbs an entire minute something pierces into Roda's back several times, causing him to fall over onto his stomach coughing up some blood. Bubbles horrendously finds that there are four throwing knives embedded in his owner's back.

"Did you forget about me, Roda Kira?" A familiar voice questions the wanted man as he lays over trying to breathe with blood oozing out of his mouth.

Bubbles stands up in a painful struggle and starts to bark furiously as the man makes his approach.


	7. Chapter 7: Pain Never Goes Away!

A Pirate's Journey - Chapter 7: Pain Never Goes Away and Death is Never An Escape!

 **Last time in APJ, Archie and Vinnie reunited after the marine prospect gave into his own desires. Once it was clear that Vinnie was coming with Archie, they started formulating a plan to acquire a boat for their initial departure. Without enough money to buy anything more than a dinghy, the two discussed their options before being confronted by Officer Drapeau. The officer in charge of the harbor where they wished to buy some transportation. Relieving them of his attitude after Drapeau realized he was talking with the son of the fierce Marine Captain from Byrjun, Vinnie hoped to use this to his advantage. Going for a walk, the Marine Captain's son attempts to convince the officer that they were both marine recruits looking for a ship. Meanwhile, the wanted Roda Kira was about to take his leave before being ambushed by the Bounty Brothers who wished to collect his hefty bounty for themselves before any marines arrive. During the fight, the bounty hunters were counting on their outnumbering advantage. That was until Bubbles inserted himself into the fight by sinking his teeth into Voova's neck while he was attempting to catch Roda by surprise. This intervention led to Bubbles being punted by the heartless hunter across the shore. Unleashing a sleeping demon within Roda, the bounty hunters were defeated with ease. Rushing over to his furry friend, a very rare emotional breakdown seeps through him with the idea that Bubbles is near death. However, it turned out Bubbles was okay once he started licking Roda's face. A moment of joy couldn't be shared though because just as Roda lowered his guard... the other surviving bounty hunter struck him down with some throwing knives... What will be the fate of the swordsman?**

 **Byrjun Harbor, North Blue**

"We will need a ship to sail to Hula Island with, sir." Vinnie demands with an exhausting believable tone.

It was an exceedingly difficult task to lie for Vinnie, he isn't used to the idea of sweet talking his way into manipulating someone... but he knows it is necessary in order to get his captain a boat worth sailing from these docks. Archie sitting perched over a wooden post on the dock... finally catches on to what Vinnie is trying to do. He wants to assist him in the persuasion but Vinnie already gave him his word on doing this successfully. So there he is, sitting patiently as he gazes over the horizon of the ocean while Vinnie walks with Officer Drapeau slowly across the boardwalk.

Following the demand, Vinnie gulps as Drapeau clenches his chin with his right hand in a gesture of contemplation. It is key to persuade this man if Archie and Vinnie are to get a great headstart on their journey. This fact can't be expressed more than in the anxiety Vinnie tries hard not to show through his sweating skin. The officer finds Vinnie's demand unusual in comparison to what he knows. Drapeau informs Vinnie of this in order to get a fuller explanation, he doesn't want to just hand a boat to someone unless he knows it's going to be used for proper intentions.

"I thought your father was coming into this harbor here in Byrjun to retrieve you? That is what I was told over the COMM the other day." Drapeau inquires, wanting to see what Vinnie's explanation will be in hopes he won't have to get suspicious over this request.

It isn't surprising that Drapeau knows this information, he is the highest ranking officer on this harbor. Considering what he knows, Vinnie has to stay persistent in more lies in order to keep Archie and him both from getting in any trouble. Aware that he is far too invested into this convincing to stop now, the son of the Marine Captain insists that there is a change of plans.

"That's what the original plan was until I got briefed earlier by my father himself, sir. According to him, they encountered some pirates and had to station at Hula for a little longer than expected. In order to quicken my recruitment, he wants me to rendezvous with him at the island." Vinnie informs Drapeau as he positions himself into a soldier's pose, managing to muster enough courage to lie straight to the authority's face with only a single drop of sweat loosening up on the side of his forehead.

Drapeau can see the seriousness in Vinnie's actions and statement, his unmoving pose persuades the officer into believing that he is telling the truth. But instead of getting Drapeau's approval... Vinnie just receives the man's open dislike for his father, all he has to say in response is a comment about how Captain Elias will do everything that is easier for him. On the other hand, Archie finds it impressive how his buddy could come up with something like that on the spot.

"Makes sense. Captain Elias Ron Vach will only do things if they are convenient for him. Even if one those things costs me a boat for about two or more days. No offense, of course Vinnie." Drapeau responds, not with an answer to Vinnie's demands but a complaint about his dad.

That is not the answer Vinnie is hoping for even if he may agree with Drapeau concerning the comments made about his father. His concerns lie with the boat and escaping with it off of the island before unexpected visitors make their way there. It would be the most inconvenient thing to happen right now if his dad docked into port. He isn't even sure he can stand up to his old man if he was to confront his son and his questionable actions. Captain Elias Ron Vach hates pirates more than everything else, his head is so far deep up the government's ass it would be impossible to pull it out. Just the knowledge that he was acquainted with a pirate would infuriate his father enough to hunt down Archie to the ends of the earth. All of this consumes Vinnie with fear as he desperately reminds Drapeau of his demand.

"Yeah, yeah... Can you set us up with a boat?"

The urgency in Vinnie's voice speaks volumes so much those hearing him could breathe it in. Because of this, Drapeau gets a little suspicious. However... it isn't enough for him to further question the boy in case he has to report to Captain Elias for not providing his son with a boat. Nodding his head, the officer tells Vinnie how long it will take for the preparations to be complete. Meanwhile, Archie approaches the two as they wrap up their talk.

"Sure thing, Vincent. It'll be ready for you in a few-" Drapeau replies before being interrupted by Archie.

"We already have everything we need. So we will just take it now, thanks." Archie insists as he signals for Drapeau to show them the way.

It's like as if Archie recalls what Vinnie said earlier about his father coming to get him this same day. Vinnie is about right on that assumption, his captain was keeping that in mind. But just as the officer gets even more suspicious over their persistence for a boat, a shockwave of sound... more specifically made by clanging steel resonates from the more vacant area of the docks. The place where Archie met the wanted swordsman known as Roda. This wave of sound grabs everyone's attention especially Archie's considering he was just down in that area not long ago having a drink.

"Did you guys hear that?" Archie asks with an overwhelming concern.

Vinnie and Drapeau blankly stare into the same direction Archie does, wondering what it is that is happening. The soon-to-be pirate captain knows exactly what that means and makes sure to deliver Vinnie a meaningful glance before heading towards the origin. Although as he starts to run, Vinnie grabs at his arm in order to stop him from doing whatever he is about to. He wants to remind his friend that he doesn't want to stall time unless his father comes.

"Archie, I don't think we should-" Vinnie attempts to remind his captain about why they're in a rush to depart before he receives another look from Archie that ends his sentence, this one full of resolve that cannot be persuaded by any means.

Seeing Archie in this hardened state intimidates him a little bit but it also assures him that whatever it is he is looking to get involved in must be worth their time before sailing. Vinnie never knew Archie to be the serious type but seeing him like this now helps him find his own determination. A determination to trustfully follow his captain to wherever he may go. Releasing his arm, Archie speeds across the docks with a serious expression etched on his face towards where the sound originated. Hearing another set of rowdy footsteps behind him, he peers around to discover Vinnie and the officer following along. Knowing Vinnie is indeed loyal to him already brings a warm smile to his pre-existing determined expression. Drapeau just wants to know what the hell is really going on.

"The Bounty Brothers must have finally got to him, huh?" Archie murmurs to himself as they traverse the docks in a hurry.

The Vacant Docks of Byrjun Harbor

Laying still on the pebble shore, the swordsman who is wanted for 32 million berries can feel a tugging on his existence as blood starts to drain from his body complimenting the fatigue he has also been suffering from. Able to smell the salt waters of the North Blue, Roda doesn't even want to try to unshackle this peace he seems to be at in this reflective moment. He can't feel the pain surging through his back nor can he hardly hear Bubbles bark in the background noise, everything just becomes a blur.

"Shouldn't I be in pain? Looks like I have suffered enough to no longer feel it and this numbness is soothing. Does this mean I'm dying? Why does it have to be to a bounty hunter? Tell me, God. If you're out there... is it my time?" Roda thinks deeply as he sinks further into his own demise.

Then there is a light ahead. One that has a white, pristine staircase leading up to it. Roda finds himself clean from injury in whatever world he is now in. Curious to know what the glimmer means, he takes a step up those stairs. In reality, this step is indicated by a coughing fit made by a semi-conscious Roda that ends with him spewing out a thick stream of viscous blood from his mouth. His dog hears this fit and starts to whine, hoping that this isn't the death of his best friend. Bubbles starts to burrow his paws into the pebbles surrounding Roda's head in an attempt to help him breathe as the footsteps of the man responsible inch closer. In whatever world Roda is now in, he cannot feel this cough. Instead, he can only hear Bubbles' whines as they echo throughout the foggy, white atmosphere that engulfs the entirety of where he stands. Glancing down at the stairs below his feet, drips of his blood are noticeable. Putting his right hand up to his mouth, Roda concludes it is from there the blood must be coming from.

"I really can't feel it. It's amazing... but what about Bubbles? Why can't he share this painless world with me?" Roda contemplates as he plays with the thick blood from his mouth that rubbed off on his hand.

A voice originates from the top of the staircase, someone appears to be standing there near a shapeless door that they lean against.

"You shouldn't be here, you know? But you are my little brother after all, why am I not totally surprised? Haha."

Roda's eyes widen to an unbelievable extent for an unbelievable sight. Looking up at the man on top of the staircase, his voice is not only very familiar but also the face that looks down on him. A lighter blue hair than his own, two long scars embedded into his face... Tears well up in Roda's dry eyes as he can barely speak in an overwhelming excitement.

"Tristan... How are you..." Roda barely mutters.

It is really him. Roda could not process what he is able to see. His older brother Tristan, who died years ago due to sickness... stands in perfect health above him. Unable to comprehend anything of this, all the swordsman wants to do is to give his bro a strong hug and never let go of it. Thinking this way, it happens to make him take another step which begins to concern Tristan. Another spurt of blood leaves Roda's mouth in reality that in turn, starts to make his skin look blue. Somehow... Tristan is able to know the stairs and Roda's deteriorating health are connected. So before Roda can even take another blind step, Tristan runs down to him and gives him the hug that he desired. After a blissful moment in which Roda's tears boil up again, his older brother releases the hug only to share with him a look of brotherly concern and care.

"What's more important Roda... is that it isn't time for you to walk these stairs yet. No, definitely not yet." Tristan says with absolute honesty.

However, Roda is still curious about what the light up there means? Is it death? Heaven? Both? His older brother can see it in his eyes that he is sick of suffering from his loss, from running and hiding, from fighting...

"What is it like up there? Will I feel any pain?" Roda questions his older brother, ignoring what he just said.

This ignorance helps Tristan realize the situation... he will have to convince his little bro that the ascension of these stairs isn't the way to go for him right now. Looking Roda in the eyes, it starts to sadden him what his brother's life has become since his departure. Seeing tears fluster in his deceased brother's eyes, he becomes confused.

"Pain never really goes away, Roda... Maybe whatever is done to your body but never what is done to your heart. I'm very sorry this happened to you." Tristan replies painfully, leaving Roda even more saddened himself.

"No, that can't be true. There is no escape..." Roda mutters hopelessly as another tear streaks down his red cheeks.

Tristan doesn't want to hear him say that and he makes that very apparent when he shakes Roda in order to get him to look into his similarly colored eyes.

"Death is not an escape. Pain is what helps us remember, it reminds you that you are alive. Healing is just a way of coping with it, not getting rid of it. I mean why get rid of it if it means you will forever remember my passing and who I was when I was alive?" Tristan addresses Roda with a serious tone, in an attempt to help him understand why pain is so important and isn't something to run away from.

Once Tristan is done explaining, it hits Roda that he may be right. Up until this moment, all he has ever done is suppressed how he felt.. but that only made the pain ever more excruciating to bear. Maybe he could move on but it won't be easy. The tears on his face go dry and a small smile spreads across his face.

"You're right. I never want to forget what it was like to lose you. I missed you so much bro." Roda states sincerely as he reaches in for another hug that Tristan gladly accepts with a smile of his own.

"I miss you a lot too, you know that. Besides... why need me when you have Bubbles waiting? That pirate captain waiting?" Tristan questions what Roda's next move will be as he attempts to look into his heart for the answers.

The fact that Tristan knows about Archie intrigues him and he figures that he will ask how he knows about such a thing as he releases another hug.

"How do you-" Roda asks with Tristan already ready to give his answer.

Holding out his fist to the left side of Roda's chest where his heart is located, Tristan assures him that it is there where he lies without even needing to say a word. Taking all of this in, Roda hears more whining from Bubbles within the fog surrounding him. A concern washes over the swordsman as he looks around for the origin. Once he loosens his attention on Tristan, his older brother begins to ascend the staircase back up to the above. Before he can, Roda grabs at his arm with a bit of uncertainty still left.

"Before you go, I just wanted to know... what will happen if the pain is too much for me to bear again?" Roda questions him for the last time.

Turning around, Tristan digs his fist into Roda's skull as he delivers some hard affection which doesn't appear to be hurt but of course, he reacts appropriately anyways.

"Then I will show up to kick your ass if you make the mistake of walking up these stairs again, you hear me? Not until the time is right." Tristan assures his little brother that he won't allow to enter such a state again.

Roda chuckles in laughter as Tristan releases his fist and ascends up the staircase again. Reaching the top, the transparency of his ethereal form starts to show. Smiling down at Roda, the swordsman provides one back as they say their goodbyes for now.

"I love you, Roda. This is goodbye." Tristan states with utmost sincerity as he fades into the light.

Before he can fully dissipate, Roda replies in earnest so that his older brother hears it before passing on.

"I love you too, Tristan. Goodbye."

A silence creeps in once Roda's older brother Tristan disappears. However, it doesn't phase Roda who finds himself a new willpower and a whole new resolve. Turning to face the fog that drops off at the end of the staircase, he walks off of it.

Back to reality, things were far from the perfection of the other world as Bubbles attempts to hold off the impending threat that makes his way closer to Roda. Even with the rotting hope that Bubbles is left with in his owner dying in front of his eyes, he is still determined to protect him until the very end. A significant sign of loyalty is shown once the bounty hunter finally reaches a few feet away from Roda. Although the dog was weak from the previous attack that was inflicted upon him, he is still able to stand in the way of the man who wishes to hurt his owner.

"You know, Roda? I really was planning on taking you back to HQ alive, but after what you did to Voova... I'm just gonna have to take out your teeth and rip out your fingernails until you finally die a dishonorable death. For it is a swordsman's shame to have his back covered in wounds that will kill him, is it not?" The handsome bounty brother says patiently over Bubbles' aggressive barking... waiting to see if Roda has any life left in him.

But instead of waiting, the dog's barking gets the best of his patience. Taking his eyes off of Roda, he pulls out his longsword from the scabbard adjusted to his waist and points it at a courageous Bubbles who won't stand down.

"I had enough of you dog!" The bounty hunter screams as he is about swing his sword.

That is until Roda's eyes open and his body starts to move…

 **TO BE CONTINUED ...**


	8. Chapter 8: Operation 32 Million! Duel!

A Pirate's Journey - Chapter 8: Marines Call For Operation 32 Million! Duel Between Marine Killer vs. Bounty Brother!

 **Last time in APJ, Vinnie managed to persuade Officer Drapeau into believing they needed a boat for a marine transportation order. Not without a few suspicions on Drapeau's behalf however... Once the boat is arranged for travel, a loud clanking noise resonates from the vacant part of the docks. Knowing that the sound could be a battle between Roda and the Bounty Brothers, Archie dropped the quick departure to go see what was going on. With Roda laying in near defeat at the hands of one brother of the bounty hunter duo, he had a strange near-death phenomenon happen to him where he is brought to a ethereal world, a light ahead and a white staircase. In this situation, he has a heartfelt reunion with his deceased brother who teaches Roda to value his life and the pain he may suffer throughout it. Once this lesson is learned, the swordsman said his goodbyes and returned to reality where he faced the bounty hunter who threatens to kill Bubbles again...**

 **Northwest Glacial Sea, North Blue (Near Byrjun Island)**

A ship cuts through the pale, freezing waters that are common to the North Blue region. Carrying blue stripes across its hull, a white flag blows heavily due to the strong wind current it faces on its way to Byrjun island that is home to an unsophisticated town of the same name. On the flag, a marine insignia reveals itself. Two men wearing unique, wealthy uniforms walk casually to the front of the deck as other seamen tend to the steady course of the ship. Out of the duo, the one walking further ahead appears to have the authority on the ship. As he takes in the beautiful view of Byrjun island in the distance, the man following behind him has something he urgently needs to report.

"Lieutenant Commander Chase, sir... there has been a change of plans. Captain Elias would like to speak with you." The man wearing glasses reports to Chase who is apparently of Lieutenant Commander rank within the marines.

Reaching out his hand to Chase, a transponder snail appears to be in it with Elias on the other end. Chase looks back at the man with a calm yet serious expression on his face, this expression makes the man in glasses startled a little. Without hesitation, the Lieutenant Commander grabs the transponder snail from the man's hand with high interest in why there is a change, their voyage is purely transportation for a new recruit. Glaring at the man in glasses, he orders him to give him privacy with this call.

"I'd like a moment with the captain, if you don't mind."

The man in the glasses takes a bow and walks back to where he came from on deck. Once he gets out of the way, Chase speaks to the transponder snail in order to get the update on his mission.

"I can't get used to these government hounds tracking every action we make." Chase states with distaste as the snail remains motionless.

After a slight pause, the snail starts to talk back to Chase in the voice of the aforementioned captain in charge of what happens.

"Tell me about it. I have some important news that will affect your mission, Chase..." The captain agrees and informs Chase what the agent said is true.

Peering at the distant Byrjun Island, Chase's white coat flutters in the gust that engulfs them positioned at the very front of the deck. Holding up the transponder snail closer to his face, the Lieutenant Commander is eager to hear what this news is.

"This isn't just a retrieval of your son anymore, is it Captain Elias?" Chase asks knowing well when the captain happens to be using his serious tone.

Getting informed by the captain of his new mission, Chase nearly drops the transponder snail. Not because he fears the news, but because it gets him excited. If he is successful in this endeavor, he will be promoted within the ranks of the marines. That could only mean more pay and more influence. The idea of this being his future gets him overjoyed. Once his call ends with the captain, he rushes over to the cabin where the government agent resides and orders him to call in reinforcements.

"Agent Jarret, I'm going to need you to call in extra reinforcements. I won't let that man leave the island, not when I have the chance to capture him myself." Chase orders the agent who was already briefed about the update.

It looks like as if the agent is content with the Lieutenant Commander's decision supporting the idea that the government really want this Marine Killer in question pursued with all available resources in the vicinity. Agent Jarret grabs a transponder snail of his own, one with silver linings and a more refined marine insignia. Holding down on the button that is located on the snail's shell, he awaits response from the man on the receiving end of it.

 **Somewhere in the ocean of the North Blue ...**

A big marine fleet counting at least thirty ships sail the waters in a large line-up. The biggest ship, a galleon, lies in the middle of it with a mermaid decoration wrapped around its bow. Sitting within its cabin, in his own very office, is the highest ranking marine in the nearby area. His name titled "Commodore Julius C Zeras" is etched across the front of his desk. Just as he is about to enjoy some delicious chocolate dessert, the transponder snail of the same appearance as the one Agent Jarret possesses starts to ring. With a fork full of chocolate up to his mouth, he reluctantly puts it down for the call. His sharp, medium-length dirty blonde hair glows in the sunshine illuminating his shady office.

"What's this? It better be important." Julius says impatiently as he pushes the button on the snail's shell.

In a moment, the transponder snail starts to talk with Agent Jarret's voice.

"Commodore Julius, sir. I don't intend to interrupt whatever it is you're doing-" Agent Jarret attempts to apologize before being cut off by the commodore who just wants him to get to the point. Leaning in on the snail, his face reveals itself. It appears that his left eye doesn't possess a pupil like a normal eye should, it's just a milky white.

"What do you want from me, Jarret?" Julius further questions with the knowledge that even a government agent such as Jarret cannot command him to do what he wishes.

He is of commodore rank within the marines. A position he believes he worked so far but in truth, a rank he weaseled his way into. A cunning man, Julius has been to the Grand Line, been involved in many conflicts and currently holds the largest fleet and highest rank in the North Blue among the marines. His status has brought his ego to a level that only a marine of vice admiral or higher can subdue.

On the other end of the transponder snail, Agent Jarret, although low in rank amongst the agents of the World Government, clears his throat and persists on commanding Julius nervously to send reinforcements with haste.

"Lieutenant Commander Chase of Division 3 requires some reinforcements from your fleet, sir."

As Jarret makes this request, Julius relaxes himself by laying back in his comfortable, leather chair that he just sinks right into. With transponder snail in hand, he wonders if Jarret is aware of the authority he holds as a low-ranking agent and why Chase is making such demands. He never liked the easy-going Lieutenant Commander of Captain Elias' division, but it is interesting to the Commodore that the laidback Chase would such an... urgent call. The curious man takes his time responding to Agent Jarret but does so with intentions of figuring out what is behind the call.

"Jarret, I hope you are aware that an agent as low rank as you has no business demanding anything of me. Instead, you should ask for those reinforcements politely and tell me why Chase needs some of my fleet. If you can do both of these things for me, I shall provide you with my fastest transports. Simple as that." Julius states with superiority and curiosity fixed within his tone.

The conversation takes a turn when Agent Jarret mentions the capture of the Marine Killer, Roda Kira. Agent Jarret awaits in nervous anticipation for a response from the commodore after informing him of Chase's plan. Grabbing back at the fork of cake awaiting him on a plate at his desk, Julius examines its delightful texture as he begins conversing with an unknown marine soldier in his cabin with him about his thoughts on the matter.

"It appears that the younger brother of Tristan shows himself again, has he not learned from our constant pursuit of him that he can never escape us? Unlike many others who fear the so-called 'Marine Killer' I firmly believe he is just a boy on the run hulking around the burden of his brother's mistakes... However, even so... if Chase can actually manage to capture him... surely he will receive some recognition from the higher ups and acquire himself quite the promotion. But the fact he needs my assistance only proves that Division 3 cannot carry out such a thing without their busy Captain or the use of my fleet. We can use this to our advantage, Sura. Surely, you wouldn't want your brother to hog all of the fame?"

A smirk carves itself into the face of the marine soldier whose name is apparently Sura. Revealing himself in the dimly lit cabin by stepping forward towards the commodore's desk, the marine soldier shares a similar appearance to Lieutenant Commander Chase. Implying that they truly are brothers no doubt.

"Chase lacks many things that I possess. With your orders, I will proudly represent you on the battlefield and take care of it. Not only that, but I will bring you the head of Roda Kira myself. After all like you said, he's just a boy with an exaggerated bounty." Sura replies to his commanding officer with prideful confidence.

Placing his favorite cake into his mouth, the commodore is overcome by its taste. Once he swallows the dessert, he presses the button in order to activate the snail and gives a long-awaited response to Agent Jarret.

"Like I said, Agent Jarret... all you had to do was show me the respect I deserve. I will send some of my fastest ships to assist Division 5, they shall be there soon."

Once Julius ends the call, he gives Sura a nod of assurance. Letting it be known with just the action that he approves of his statement, sending him with authority of five of his ships. The marine soldier nods in response and swiftly leaves the room, his white jacket flutters as he departs. Sura is determined to best his brother as he doesn't hesitate to walk straight to the ships to prepare for travel.

"Chase, you will rue the day that you ever abandoned your own flesh and blood..."

 **Meanwhile at the vacant docks of Byrjun Harbor...**

With a newfound confidence, Roda's survival instincts erupt into hyperdrive. He has something he wants to protect, he has to keep fighting for even if it means to struggle with every last breath in his body. This couldn't be ever more apparent than with the sudden surge of beastly aggression Roda demonstrates in the defensive attack he musters against the last bounty hunter standing. Sitting up quickly, the Marine Killer swings his greatsword, still in hand, with almost everything he has to deflect the longsword that nearly cuts down Bubbles. Screaming in the process, surpassing limits still harbors a lot of pain. The swing does indeed deflect the bounty hunter's attack with enough power to chop a body in half and enough force to shove his opponent back a few feet from where he kneel. A look of disbelief spreads on the bounty hunter's face for a moment, maybe he was wrong about Roda's worth. His durability and inability to die up to this point is enough to convince him that the Marine Killer is a challenge deserving of his swordsmanship.

"Ahh... still able to stand I see... If I'm wrong about you, Roda Kira... you better get ready. I, Mint Doolin, challenge your blade." The bounty hunter, Mint Doolin states once he is able to see the fight is not over yet. His look of disbelief shifts to that of an intent to kill this man a little more formally than usual.

Changing to a more experienced offensive fighting stance, Mint demonstrates to a dizzy Roda that he isn't fooling around. Bubbles becomes overjoyed to see his owner is still alive and breathing. The knives in the wanted man's back remain and that indicator would be the surging pain he feels ever so presently in his back and shoulder blades. That swing of his sword was sudden and because of that, it took a great deal out of Roda who evidently leans against his greatsword in exhaustion. Taking a swift glimpse at Bubbles who looks back up at him, a warmth fills him knowing his companion can still keep it together. Roda can hardly believe he was able to make a stand himself that fast in order to protect Bubbles. Looking up at the bounty hunter who calls himself Mint, Roda painfully gasps for a moment before replying to the prick who has something for killing his dog.

"Haha. Spoken like a true swordsman. If I'm wrong about you, maybe you're not just a wanna-be bounty hunter after all... But unlike you, I still think I'm right." Roda forcibly chuckles.

The dirty comment Roda utters shreds any admiration Mint had for the wanted man's will to survive, soiling his pride as a swordsman. All that's left is a bloodlust that can only be quenched by inflicting the worst pain possible on to the man worth 32 million berries who stole the life of his brother Voova. Mint charges at Roda with his established stance and is met with a clash of steel. Roda musters the energy to retaliate due to his drive to defeat the slime who thinks of himself as an accomplished swordsman. One clash turns into multiple clashes as they both attempt to get an upperhand in the duel. The Marine Killer intends to watch Mint's attacks closely for any fast counters he may attempt and the bounty hunter cautiously keeps a distance from Roda's lethal swing attacks.

After a few of these exchanges, Roda starts to show signs of injury with blurry vision and a loosened concentration.

"Looks like I lost a lot of blood. I have to finish this soon before I no longer have the strength to fight." Roda contemplates as Mint's offensive slowly begins to overpower.

Once Mint realizes he is beginning to have the advantage, he strains himself and pours more extra skill and effort into ensuring he becomes the victor. Although, he is exhausting his abilities... it weighs heavy on Roda who struggles to keep up his line of defense against the plethora of stabbing attacks Mint delivers on his enemy. A full body sweat engulfs a struggling Roda as he phases in and out of consciousness.

"What's wrong? Can't keep up with a wanna-be swordsman's ability?" Mint questions Roda's health with confidence in his soon-to-be victory.

Roda remembers his encounter with his brother and everything he was told. Everything that helped him initially get up from a brutal backstab. He can't succumb to these injuries, no just like Tristan said... this isn't the last chapter of his life. He must find a new path. Taking all of this in as he attempts to breathe through the pain, Roda steadies himself and tries to concentrate the best he can. Mint has reached the exhaustive point of believing it will only take more blow to put an end to the blue-haired bounty.

"One more well-placed strike and I should be able to kill him."

In the distant sea from where both Roda and Mint battle, a marine ship can be spotted on the horizon. Chase, the Lieutenant Commander ordered by his Captain to bring the Marine Killer to justice, sails alone on a small transport boat that is normally intended for carrying prisoners. Two men paddle the boat for increased speed as it appears Chase won't wait to strike a capture of Roda Kira. Standing firmly as the boat moves toward Byrjun Island ever closely, the Lieutenant Commander thinks about the commodore and his proposal.

"If Julius thinks I will await his ships, he clearly doesn't understand what Division 5 is like. I'd rather have a bounty as hefty as Kira's than allow that rotten man take credit for something I wish to get done."

Expressing his disgust for the corrupt commodore, Chase glances down at the trident spear next to his right foot and picks it up readying himself for the battle there is to come with the wanted man worth 32 million berries.

 **Meanwhile on the way to the vacant docks of Byrjun Harbor...**

Archie, Vinnie and Officer Drapeau continue their run toward the vacant area of the docks near the fishery. From the corner of his eye, Archie spots a marine ship making its way toward the shore where they are heading to. Pointing it out to the rest of them, Vinnie chokes on his anxiety and Drapeau ever but wonders what the hell is going on because Archie and Vinnie surely won't tell him.

"Looks like Roda is in a lot of trouble... now's about time he accepts the offer I gave him." Archie says with concern and a lack of restraint.

Both Vinnie and Drapeau react absolutely shocked by what Archie said in complete disbelief, Drapeau's suspicion grows to a level of distrust for the "marine recruits".

"You asked the Marine Killer to join us? Where is your head at?" Vinnie seriously questions his captain's rational thinking, also unaware of what he is saying in front of Officer Drapeau.

While Archie laughs heavily at Vinnie's reaction and response, the illusion of their "marine recruit" persuasion is broke with Drapeau. Instead of declaring his curiosity to what's going on, the officer provides a glare to the both of them. This look makes contact with Vinnie who realizes what both he and his captain just said. His already brewing anxiety worsens as Drapeau stays in silence. Closing in on the vacant dock area, Archie is able to make out two figures battling it out which he assumes to be Roda and one of the bounty hunters.

Their battle continues with Mint intending to end it with a final strike. Able to visually see Roda's weakness, the bounty hunter makes his move by jumping over Roda's head. Landing on the opposite side of him, he is unexpectedly met with a crushing vertical blow he can barely manage to block just as was about to land that "final strike". The impact nearly shatters Mint's sword and causes him to slide back a few feet across the shore. As he gleams up at Roda whom he thought succumbed to his injuries, he is met with another moment of disbelief. The blue-haired swordsman stands his ground firmly, like a sturdy statue made out of stone. His greatsword held in both hands ready to slice anything in two, it's as if the blood streaking down his open wounds has absolutely no effect on him. The two swordsmen make eye contact as their duel nears close to its end.

"For what it's worth bounty hunter... it seems I was wrong about you somewhat..." Roda mutters.

Readying himself for an attack he plans to pour all of his swordsmanship into, the bounty hunter known as Mint Doolin the Bounty Brother responds in kind.

"I have to admit that these 32 million berries weren't easy to come by."

Just as it appears that the two are about to settle this duel with a final showdown of skill, a trident spears hurls itself like a bolt of lightning at the Marine Killer who barely dodges it by an inch. Instead, the spear finds itself piercing deep within the corpse of the deceased Bounty Brother. Before the two swordsmen can discern where exactly it came from, a man wearing a unique marine uniform launches himself off of the boat that got him to the shore faster than expected.

"It looks like there is a party going on here, mind if I join fellas?"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. Chapter 9 Vinnie Exposed! Archie Ablaze!

A Pirates Journey - Chapter 9: The Crime That Comes With Your Dream! Archie Lights A Fire!

 **Last time in APJ… the Marines who are recognized as the sea police who deal with pirates and wanted criminals received word from Byrjun Island that there is a wanted man by the name of Roda Kira residing there. Captain Elias Ron Vach, who appears to be dealing with affairs elsewhere in Hula Island, updates the Lieutenant Commander who is on the way to Byrjun to pick up Vinni that plans have changed and he wishes to see Roda Kira captured as well. Without hesitation… Lieutenant Commander Chase agrees to carry out such a request. One that will grant him an increase in salary and rank within the Marines if done successfully. However, he may not be able to do it alone. The World Government agent onboard the incoming Marine ship calls a not-so-distant fellow Marine Commodore Julius C Zeras whom is high in rank about sending reinforcements to aid Chase. Initially met with resistance, the cunning Commodore decides to grant his request but not without his own ulterior motives. As the fight between the Marine Killer and the Bounty Brother comes to its climax… Archie and the rest arrive to the scene. Although not before the Lieutenant Commander does as well who comes barging in on the fight between the two swordsmen with the determination to capture the wanted man.**

 _ **Vacant Byrjun Harbor Docks, Byrjun Island**_

Alike the new threat wearing a marine uniform bearing fangs, the waves crashing into shore get more vicious as the sea in turn becomes more brackish due to the slow change in weather. Small raindrops can be felt as the situation thickens. Roda and the bounty hunter Mint Doolin loosen up on their duel as they survey their surroundings. The Lieutenant Commander who just inserted himself into the fight manages to gaze around vaguely enough to recognize that Vinnie was in the vicinity.

"Oh hi there, Vincent. I can see that you were awaiting my arrival. Sorry I'm late, if you can just wait a bit longer… I need to take care of some business." Chase greets Vinnie casually which the three find unusual considering he is right in the middle of the battlefield.

Not only that but Vinnie clenches his fists in nervousness. He was afraid the marines would show up before he even had the chance to leave with Archie. What will he tell his cousin? Among the ranks of his father, he is known as The Ballista. Definitely someone he wouldn't want to refuse going with. Unable to figure out what to say or do with a body in cold sweat, Vinnie freezes up in guilt. Archie is able to see just how frozen his newest crewmate was over this marine showing up and decides to inform the Lieutenant Commander of his change in plans. He just refuses to acknowledge the gravity of the Marines' arrival, he wants to set sail with his best bud and nothing will stop that from happening. Just as Archie is about to speak up, Officer Drapeau takes it upon himself to yell out what Vinnie's real intentions were.

"Lieutenant Commander Chase sir, this new recruit of yours is planning on becoming a pirate with this boy here!" Officer Drapeau yells and makes the mistake of grabbing Archie by the back of his jacket in order to point out the rascal. The Lieutenant Commander becomes alarmed by such an accusation and Vinnie's sudden jumpy reaction makes it clear that the officer is telling the truth. Before Chase can demand to know what Vinnie is doing… Archie takes it upon himself to throw a hard punch at Officer Drapeau's face. A moment later… the man who exposed Vinnie drops to the ground unconscious with a thud and a tooth missing.

"I was just about to tell him that myself. We got nothing to hide, right Vinnie?" Archie reassures his friend in distress while at the same time refusing to let go of his eye contact with the Marine. His calm and poised demeanor brings an ounce of security to Vinnie who is currently suffering from some rattling in his weak legs. The wavy-haired crewmate of Archie's isn't quite sure what to think of his captain in this scenario. He is confronting a Lieutenant Commander of the Marines, either he is suicidal or he has a plan to escape. Those are the only two options that Vinnie can come up with at this point. All he can muster is a nod towards his captain who awaits a response from his crewmate.

The soon-to-be captain of his own pirate crew grins at the Lieutenant Commander who cannot quite discern what the boy wearing the jacket is up to. However he decides to admire the bravery on display from the kid. If they both really plan on becoming pirates, he has no choice but to arrest the two. As he stares at the grinning friend of Vinnie's… he is reminded of something Captain Elias told him a while back about a boy from the mountains who poisoned Vinnie's mind during his childhood.

As the Lieutenant Commander determines judgement on the two boys, Roda and Mint Doolin carry out the climax of their fight. Both men exhausted, they try to observe the situation behind them. The bounty hunter becomes furious about the arrival of the Marines while Roda wonders what Archie is capable of.

"Archie… the kid who wants to be a pirate captain… if he was smart he would grab a boat and run while he has the chance…" Roda thinks to himself as he gives it everything he has not to pass out.

"That damn Marine just had to show up, didn't he? Looks like I'll have to take care of him first before I finish off Roda and collect the reward." Mint Doolin contemplates as he meets steel with the Marine Killer.

No longer leaving the fight up to swordsmanship, Mint Doolin decides to throw a dirty kick into the sternum of Roda which manages to connect and drop the swordsman in another fit of coughing blood. Just as Lieutenant Commander Chase reaches into his pocket for a transponder snail, the bounty hunter rushes up to him with his silver sword barely grasping the skin of Chase's neck. A trickle of blood seeps down the side of his neck as the Lieutenant Commander raises his hands to show surrender.

"Before you decide to slit my throat and disturb the fleet of marines on their way, let me make you an offer. If you can help me capture that man over there, I will make it so that your reward is doubled and I'll forget you ever attempted to kill me. How does that sound?" Chase asks the bounty hunter persuasively in order to gain his temporary allegiance.

The exhausted Bounty Brother reconsiders his actions as the transponder snail begins to talk to the Lieutenant Commander.

"What is it Chase? I'm in the middle of a meeting." Captain Elias' voice resonates from the transponder snail.

Realizing he is in a position to negotiate with the Marines for extra bounty… Mint Doolin releases his sword from the Lieutenant Commander's neck and gives him an agreeable nod. Once he manages to get the bounty hunter on his side, he responds to Captain Elias Ron Vach on the other end while maintaining eye contact with a very unsettled Vinnie.

"I think you will want to hear this, Captain Elias sir… It appears your son was just about to leave the island and become pirates with that dirty mutt from the mountains."

A long paralyzing silence blares when the news is told to Vinnie's father. Archie gets very angry not because he was called a 'dirty mutt' but because this Chase guy is intentionally torturing Vinnie. He knows that Vinnie doesn't want to let down his father that possesses high expectations. But Vinnie made the courageous decision to follow his dreams and he won't allow anyone to belittle him for that.

"Yeah and so what? At least he is following his own dreams instead of sitting inside that garbage of a father's shadow. Where is the coward anyway? Wasn't he supposed to be the one picking up his son?" Archie states angrily.

These words enrage Chase who has only the highest respect for the Marine Captain.

"Who do you think you are? You disgusting brat?" Chase replies out of his normally calm tone.

Before the Lieutenant Commander goes further with being offended the captain finally decides to respond to the news. On his end of the transponder snail, Captain Elias gestures to the group of marines with him to hold the meeting for a minute or two and steps out of the decorated room.

"Vinnie… I am warning you not to make that mistake because if you do, I will have no choice but to see you only as a pirate. I will no longer have a son." Captain Elias responds carefully as if it hurts him dearly to hear this news. In reality, he is infuriated with the idiocy his son is displaying and he hopes to convince him otherwise before he officially sets out as a pirate.

Vinnie drops to his knees, his heart can't take the emotional abuse. His father is the only family he has left and although he is a strict, cruel man… he still cares a lot for him. Archie sees his friend in pain and decides he will confront this Lieutenant Commander who smirks in witness to seeing Vinnie suffering.

"If you really do feel that way Vinnie and you wish to betray my trust… I'll have no choice but to get Chase to put down the dog who wishes to turn you into a pirate! Arrest him." Captain Elias states the consequences clearly.

The Lieutenant Commander begins to casually walk over to the corpse of the fallen Bounty Brother in order to grab his trident spear for Archie's arrest.

"Will do, Captain Elias sir…" Chase replies to his Captain's orders.

He then gestures for the bounty hunter to grab Roda Kira as his marine ship docks into the port. Multiple marines begin trudging down down the bridge on to the boardwalk where they are informed by Lieutenant Commander Chase that the bounty hunter is assisting in the capture of the Marine Killer for the reward.

Where Archie stands Vinnie suffers from the idea that his decision to travel with Archie will only get him killed.

"I don't want anyone to get hurt…" Vinnie states with tears running down his face. Archie kneels down to his friend and reassures him that everything will be alright.

"Vinnie… You don't have to worry about me. After all, I did tell you I was training to get strong over the past few years." Archie states confidently.

The marine prospect who dreams of sailing the seas with the freedom to do whatever he wanted with his closest friend looks up at Archie with wonder as his captain stands to finally burn some fuel, removing his jacket and hat in the process.

Roda unexpectedly yells out to Archie and Vinnie as the bounty hunter approaches him for the capture of his head. Barely standing… the swordsman leans against his greatsword perched into the ground. Grabbing its hilt, he lifts it up with the remaining strength he has left.

"Archie! Take your friend there and get out of here! I can handle this, I have a bounty of 32 million berries for a reason, right?" Roda yells with a chuckle at the end of his demand.

Pulling his trident spear out of Voova's corpse… Chase makes a comment of his own.

"Admirable decision to make for a murderer…"

Out of nowhere, Archie dashes like a gust of wind at the Lieutenant Commander. In mid-air his foot catches ablaze in a crimson fire. With a heavy amount of impact, his striking kick lands on the face of an unexpecting Lieutenant Commander who goes flying back across the shore from the momentous force. Unable to catch himself, Chase crashes hard into the pebbles that line the beautiful shore. Everyone around Archie including Roda, Vinnie, Mint Doolin and the unit of marines surrounding the area are absolutely shocked to see what just happened.

Vinnie is speechless at the sight of his captain pounding a Lieutenant Commander with a fiery kick, he is also very amazed at the apparent Devil Fruit ability he appears to possess. Nothing else could explain how he managed to do that.

"No need to fight them all yourself, Roda. Besides, I'm feeling the need to kick some marine asses!" Archie chuckles back as he starts to stretch his body a little.

The bounty hunter is stunned out of his mind, just as he thought he had all of the cards in his hand… he has none.

"Stay back, kid! This prick is going to pay for what he did to Voova. He will pay until I'm rich!" Mint Doolin utters maniacally as he backs up to the wanted man.

"Will you now? Let's see about that… turn around and give me everything you got! I'm not stabbing anyone in the back!" Roda demands with the determination to defeat the bounty hunter fairly with his experience.

Mint Doolin gets startled by the voice of the swordsman behind him. Turning around with hesitation, he begins to scream in laughter about his definite victory as he readies his fighting stance with sword in hand.

"Really?! You should have taken the chance to stab my back because now you will meet your end, Roda Kira! You can't handle everything I got with the condition you're in! Hell even if you were in glowing health you couldn't handle it! HAHAHA!"

Roda uses the remainder of his strength to ready himself for a final attack technique alike the bounty hunter who is confident he will remove the head from Roda's shoulders. The both swordsman shout their respective final attacks as they clash one last time.

"Greatsword Style: Absolute Impalement!"

"Beheading of the Lion!"

The dust settles with the bounty hunter finding a large sword passing through his chest cavity. Unable to fathom such a large wound and defeat, the bounty hunter chokes on his blood in disbelief as Roda removes his greatsword from his body that instantly collapses frontward. Life escapes Mint Doolin in seconds as he barely utters his final words…

"Curse you… Roda Kira…"

Mint Doolin isn't the only one who collapses… Roda does so as well. The exhaustion finally takes its toll on the wanted man who falls on to his back in a relief. His greatsword hitting the ground with a metallic clang. Bubbles runs over to him as he lay on the rocks and licks his face all over. Eyelids black from sleeplessness, the swordsman manages to make one more final statement before passing out.

"And to think… I thought you were just a guy who was going to get himself killed…"

The boy from the mountains has managed to give the Marines an unexpected surprise. The whole unit of them are too frightened to do anything after what they just witnessed the kid do.

Archie looks back at Vinnie who spectates from where he fell to his knees.

"Hey Vinnie, I think I got this from here. How about you grab Roda and bring him up to where we were going to get that ship?" He says with a smile.

It dawns on the marine prospect after seeing his captain put down the Lieutenant Commander that maybe he can muster the courage to sail the ocean with Archie. If his captain can confront conflict then it's only right that he should able to do the same. Running toward a fallen Roda, he stumbles upon the transponder snail that Lieutenant Commander Chase must have dropped after getting hit with that devastating kick.

He was only going to pass it a nervous glance at first until it started to talk. His father is still on the other end.

"Chase, do you read me? Vinnie, are you there?" Captain Elias asks with concern.

Hesitantly, Vinnie picks up the transponder snail on his way to grab Roda. When he finally reaches the unconscious swordsman, his dog Bubbles starts to bark and growl at him.

"Easy doggy, I'm not here to hurt him. Just to take him away from here." Vinnie assures Bubbles who is worried about his master's health.

Once Bubbles can see how easy he is with picking up with Roda, he eases up on the barking. However, it isn't at all a breeze to pick up the swordsman. If anything it takes him a whole two or three minutes of struggle to get him on his back even

then his knees buckle just to walk a few meters. Even so, Vinnie doesn't give up on carrying him across the docks away from the action. Bubbles attempts to drag Roda's greatsword by the tape on its hilt but it proves too much for the dog and he reluctantly leaves it there to catch up with Vinnie.

Agent Jarret finally shows his face after hiding within the ship up to this point only to remind the Marines of their duties.

"What are you cowards doing? You call yourselves Marines? Go after the kid taking away the criminal!" Agent Jarret barks loudly.

The marines shake their fear for a brief moment and a fraction of them start to chase down Vinnie whose slowly getting away with Roda. However not before they are met with a wall of flames that Archie shoots their way to stop them. All of the men choke up and start to back themselves away from Archie. One sweaty marine foot soldier musters the courage to attack Archie with his cutlass sword. When he does, Archie catches his sword with his foot and drives it into the ground. Before the marine can react, Archie spins to deliver another kick. This time the kick appears to be augmented by a gust of wind that pounds into the soldier's stomach and sends him flying into the remainder of the troops who decided to chase after Vinnie. They all fall down like a dozen bowling pins.

Turning to face the rest of the unit, they start to cower in fear at the sight of Archie's abilities.

"He has a Devil Fruit ability! RUN!" A marine soldier screams.

Archie prepares for another attack by jumping and breathing in deeply simultaneously. Once he is in the air, he cups his mouth and starts to blow a large ball of fire towards the men who flee on to the ship. Agent Jarret yells at the men to keep fighting until he sees the large ball of fire hurling toward the ship. At the sight of it, he flees into the cabin where he can see the fire hitting the main sail. The fabric burns bright red as Archie starts to laugh at the marines' reaction like a demon from hell.

"Shouldn't this kid be the one with the 32 million berry bounty? He is terrifying…" Agent Jarret thinks to himself in a sweat while in the safety of the cabin.

Just as it seems the fun will never end with Archie playing cat and mouse with the marines… he is met swiftly with a spear to the shoulder. The same trident spear that Lieutenant Commander Chase wielded as a weapon. The mountain boy looks down at the spear in pain to see that it thankfully didn't hit an artery or anything important. However, the blood starts to seep fast from the wound. Peering back up, Archie can see the Lieutenant Commander about 100 meters away. Not only that but he can see that the man is now bearing a burn on his face from the attack. One that looks like it will scar.

"Ahh! I hit him! That's what he gets after burning my face! That son of a bitch!" Chase contemplates to himself as he suffers from the overwhelming burn on his face.

With every intention to finish off the kid with the neat devil fruit power of some sort, Lieutenant Commander Chase inches closer as Archie attempts to fight back the blood loss.

 _ **Meanwhile further up the shore…**_

Vinnie continues to struggle carrying Roda toward the other side of the shore. Listening in on his father's desperate pleas for an answer, he decides he will answer once their destination is reached. After another minute, Vinnie knees give out and he drops to the ground. All of Roda's weight falls on top of him.

"I'm not strong enough… Again… I let Archie down…" Vinnie thinks to himself as he barely pushes a snoring Roda aside.

Then just as Vinnie is about to pass out himself, a familiar face shows up to assist both Roda and Vinnie on the rest of their way.

"Looks like you guys could use a bit of help." The man says as he lifts them both up.

Vinnie glances up at the man with teary eyes to find a familiar face.

"Neil… is that you?" Vinnie asks in a daze.

 **TO BE CONTINUED …**


End file.
